Reflejo del Futuro
by Lucysd
Summary: Akane llora accidentalmente sobre el espejo griego transportandola 20 años en el futuro. :: Segundo premio en los premios Elportalfics 2002 a Mejor fanfic en Español ::
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Reflejo del futuro**

_Escrito por Lucy chan_

**Capitulo 1: Susurros**

Era una tranquila mañana de Mayo. En el instituto Furinkan el día empezaba como de costumbre. Los alumnos entraban precipitadamente en el centro a escasos minutos de las ocho y media antes de que la campana sonara dando por empezado una nueva jornada.

Aquel día, Ranma se levantó bastante tarde, bajando las escaleras apresuradamente tropezó, cayendo encima de un pozal con agua que Kasumi iba a utilizar para regar algunas de las plantas del jardín, por lo que el muchacho tuvo que subir a darse un baño de agua caliente y, a cambiarse sus húmedas ropas. Después, olvidó su almuerzo, por lo que tuvo que regresar al Dojo y recogerlo de las zarpas de su osuno progenitor que ansioso, esperaba devorarlo minutos mas tarde. La Akane pobre tuvo que soportar todo aquello y esperar a su prometido.

Ya eran las 8:20 AM y ambos corrían apresuradamente por las calles de Nerima que les conduciría al instituto.

De repente, el sonido de una bicicleta les alarmó. El muchacho giró su cabeza y vio como Shampoo pedaleaba por la valla por donde él corría. Ella dio un brinco que la situó encima del joven y, seguidamente le hacia caer al suelo.

- Nihao! - dijo la muchacha alegremente abrazando al chico.- Ranma no se alegra de ver a Shampoo?

- Me alegro mucho! - gritó él malhumorado.

Y, seguidamente notó la suela del zapato de Akane en su cara.

- Puedes quedarte con Shampoo toda la mañana si quieres... porque yo me voy! - gruñó ella.

- E... espera un momento Akane! - requirió el muchacho.

- Quieres quedarte con Shampoo? - la bella amazona le seguía abrazando fuertemente.- Ranma llevar a Shampoo de paseo!

- Que te hace pensar eso?

El joven pudo escaparse de los brazos de la chica después de un momento y correr hacia el instituto.  
Cuando traspasó la verja de la entrada al centro eran ya mas de las ocho y media. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y se detuvo en la entrada de su clase. Disimuladamente abrió la puerta y se deslizó hasta su pupitre en un descuido del profesor.

- Ese tonto... - pensó Akane con una mueca de asco.

La mañana transcurrió mas o menos normal. A la hora del almuerzo, Ranma se percató de que había olvidado su comida, así que decidió pedirle a su prometida pero alguien lo interrumpió.

Shampoo volvió a irrumpir en la vida del muchacho. Trepó hasta la ventana de la clase de su amado con una caja que contenía un delicioso plato de ramen del Nekohanten.

- Shampoo traer a Airen comida! - dijo entusiasmada.

Dio un brinco y se cayó justo al lado del joven ofreciéndole el plato. Este no supo que excusa poner, la verdad es que estaba demasiado hambriento como para negarse a nada.

Akane los miraba recelosa pero con gesto de enfado giró la cabeza a hablar con sus amigas, aunque estaba pendiente de aquellos dos.

- Shampoo hacer ramen con mucho amor para Ranma ! Así no tener que comer asquerosa comida de Akane...

La muchacha rompió los palillos que llevaba en las manos y su aura de batalla comenzó a crecer.

- La verdad es que por lo menos esto es comestible... - musitó el joven degustando la comida.- No como es porquería que cocina ella que ni tan solo las ratas se atreverían a probar...

Ese fue el punto culminante, Akane agarró una de las mesas de la clase y la estampó contra la cabeza de Ranma.

- Si tanto te gusta su cocina ya puedes irte con ella! - gritó enfadada.

El muchacho estaba inmovilizado debajo de las maderas.

- Tu ser chica demasiado violenta. Shampoo tener que irse... - y seguidamente desapareció por la misma ventana que había entrado.

A partir de ese incidente la mañana transcurrió apaciblemente.  
A las tres, la campana sonó puntual marcando el fin de la jornada escolar. Todos marcharon a sus casas, pero Ranma sentía un gran vacío en el estomago, ya que apenas probó el ramen que le había traído Shampoo debido a que las miradas de Akane le habían cortado el apetito, por lo que ambos fueron al Uchaan a comer un delicioso Okonomiyaki que preparaba Ukyo.

Al entrar la muchacha le recibió con los brazos abiertos, en ese momento, el restaurante estaba sin clientes, por lo que fue doble satisfacción. La primer aparte porque era su amado Ranma, y por otra porque al fin y al cabo era un cliente.

El joven y su prometida se sentaron en una de las altas sillas del mostrador. Ukyo comenzó a cocinar los creps con gran pasión , sirviéndolos posteriormente a sus amigos.

Ella los observaba con satisfacción al ver sus caras de felicidad al probar sus platos.

- Esta delicioso! - exclamó Ranma.

- Si vinieses a vivir conmigo podría prepararte todos los días! - respondió Ukyo con una sonrisa.

Akane, cerró sus ojos intentando no decir ningún comentario al respecto. Odiaba esas situaciones pero, mostraba total pasividad, aunque en su interior estallase al rabia.

- Pues por lo menos esto es comestible y no lo que cocin... - musitó el chico.

El aura de batalla su prometida comenzó a brotar incontroladamente. Era la segunda vez que él se burlaba de su comida ese día. El muchacho lo percibió y tuvo que dejar sin terminar la frase.

- Bueno... para cuando la mudanza? - Ukyo parecía muy dispuesta a trasladar al joven de domicilio.

- Esto... Ukyo... - Ranma no sabía como continuar, estaba entre la espada y la pared y odiaba ese tipo de situaciones.

- Podría cocinar todos los días lo que tu quisieses... y cenas románticas a la luz de las velas... - ella le tomó de la mano y le miró muy tiernamente.

En ese momento Akane estalló, no pudo aguantar mas la situación y salió del restaurante muy enojada.

- Que se habrá creído ese casanova? - mascullaba ella.- Cree que puede poner en ridículo mi cocina delante de todos? Que se vaya con Shampoo o con Ukyo! No me importa! Aunque la verdad es que ya no se que pensar... - su tono cambió de enojo a melancolía.- Estoy segura de que en Jusenko me confesó que me amaba! Estoy convencida! Aunque intente negarlo siempre... Incluso parece que se ha vuelto mas receloso cuando Kuno o el mismo Ryoga se acercan a mi desde aquello... Pero sigo pensando que es un conquistador cualquiera...

Y entre pensamiento y pensamiento, la joven llegó hasta el Dojo. Con suma delicadeza se descalzó los zapatos y los puso ordenadamente en el genkan (parte menos elevada de la casa que se encuentra en la entrada donde los japoneses dejan sus zapatos al entrar)

- Ya he llegado! - dijo la muchacha.

- Bienvenida! - respondió Kasumi dirigiéndose a su hermana.- Ranma no ha regresado contigo?

- No ! Se ha quedado coqueteando con todas sus prometidas! GGRRR - Y refunfuñando marchó hacia el salón.

En esos momentos, el maestro Hapossai se encontraba en dicha sala jugueteando con un espejo de mano.

- Sigo estado igual de irresistible que cuando tenia dieciocho años... - comentaba ufano observando su reflejo.

Pero Soun y Genma escucharon ese comentario y no pudieron contener una enorme carcajada.

- En serio cree usted que va a conquistar a alguien con esa cara? - decia burlón Soun.

- Con tanta arruga... esos ojos saltones de sapo y tan poco pelo... Ja, ja, ja... - Genma reía mientras pellizcaba el rostro de su maestro.

Hapossai estaba empezando a sulfurarse al ver aquella osadía por parte de sus discípulos.

- Me habéis hecho enfadar! - el aura de batalla del anciano comenzó a crecer de manera desmesurada. Sacó una gran bomba de su kimono y la lanzó contra sus dos discípulos, haciéndoles volar por los aires. - Así aprenderán a no burlarse de un pobre y desvalido viejo... - Seguidamente marchó de allí.

Akane llegó justo después de que Hapossai se fuera. Se sentó en la mesa del salón y comenzó a cavilar sobre Ranma. Aunque nunca lo reconociese, a la muchacha le importaba muchisimo los comentarios de su prometido...

Ella giró su vista y se percató del espejo que había dejado olvidado Hapossai. Lo cogió bastante apenada y vio su reflejo proyectado en la luna del cristal.

- De verdad soy tan horrible? - pensó la joven muy desalentada. Estuvo un largo tiempo observando sus facciones pero, lo único que consiguió fue entristecerse aun mas.- Tan sumamente espantosa soy?

- Se como te sientes... - la muchacha escuchó la voz de su prometido tras de si.

Se giró con un movimiento rápido y le vio... Él se encontraba derecho, contemplando a la joven. Su mirada penetrante hizo que a Akane por poco se le cayera el espejo que sostenía.

- Ra... Ranma... de verdad lo sabes? - su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

- Si... una chica tan fea y antiestética como tu piensa que es bonita, por eso se mira en todos los espejos, aunque al final acaban todos por romperse...

Akane se levantó enfadada y miró desafiante al muchacho. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse velozmente mientras agarraba con ira el espejo. Seguidamente, el joven notó una sensación de calor en su mejilla. Ella le había dado una sonora bofetada. Pero no era una bofetada como las que siempre le daba por cualquier motivo, esta incluía todo el orgullo y toda la moral de la muchacha.

- Te odio... - sollozó ella.- Nunca me casare contigo ! No pienso desposarme con alguien que cree que soy horrible y, por supuesto, no me ama! - las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Dejó con fuerza el espejo sobre la mesa y golpeo con su mano la madera del banco.

- Akane.. yo... - Ranma intentaba excusarse pero no sabía como. Prácticamente porque él nunca tenia que disculparse con Akane. Así que le resultaba muy difícil.

- No me hables... - decia ella acongojada.- Espero que mis hijos no tengan que pasar por este tipo matrimonio forzado... Ojalá pudiese saber como viviré dentro de veinte años...

Una de sus lagrimas se deslizó por la barbilla y cayó al cristal del espejo. En ese momento el objeto comenzó a emitir una cegadora luz que envolvió a la muchacha por completo. Ella cerró sus ojos, pues tanta claridad le impedía tenerlos abiertos, tapó su rostro con sus manos y esperó.

Cuando al final la luz se desvaneció, la joven abrió sus ojos. Se encontraba en el jardín del Dojo...

- Como habré llegado hasta aquí? Si me encontraba en el salón!

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Este es mi nuevo fanfic (el decimotercero que escribo sobre Ranma) Espero que os haya gustado el inicio! La verdad es que quedan muchisimos datos por desvelar Pero eso ya será en el siguiente episodio. Quiero agradecer a Pablo sus ideas para este fic! Arigato! Sin ti no hubiese empezado esta historia!


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Reflejo del futuro**

Escrito por Lucy chan

**Capitulo 2: Sorpresas y encuentros**

Akane no comprendía como podía encontrarse en el jardín si hacia un segundo estaba dentro. De todas formas lo dejó correr.

- Da igual... tantas cosas extrañas que me han pasado en la vida... esto me parece de lo mas normal.- decía ella.- Es mejor olvidarme de todo este asunto de Ranma... no haré mas que ponerme peor... Voy a cambiarme para entrenar un poco...

La muchacha se dirigió al interior de la casa, pero se dio cuenta de que no había nadie. Aunque pensó que habrían salido a comprar. Ella subió las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso y, posteriormente a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró su cuarto un poco cambiado. En la estantería había muchisimos mas libros, encima de la cama una docena de peluches de animales.

- Seguramente habrá sido Kasumi.- pensaba Akane.- Me comentó que quería hacer limpieza en la casa. Es posible que haya encontrado algunas cosas en la guardilla y haya re decorado un poco esto con su estilo personal... Nunca cambiará!

La joven abrió el armario y encontró su ki de lucha. Cambió sus vestimentas y salió de la estancia.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación, observó como el fusuma (las puertas de papel correderas) del cuarto de Ranma estaban semi abiertas. Y el sonido de unos ronquidos provenían de allá

- Ese tonto! - pensó la muchacha.- Seguro que ahora esta durmiendo plácidamente...

Se acercó un poco molesta hasta allí, para despertar a su prometido bruscamente con cualquier cosa que encontrase cerca.

Sin embargo algo la dejó un poco trabada. Pudo ver a Ranma tumbado, de cara a la pared, le reconoció porque su trenza caía por su cuello pero... estaba abrazado a una chica de cabellos largos que también dormía! Eso fue demasiado para Akane, la ira recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero no estalló. Anduvo unos pasos hasta llegar a la escalera y...

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IDIIIIOOOOOTAAAAAAA! - gritó antes de bajar corriendo hasta la salida de la vivienda.

La muchacha corrió escaleras abajo, muy turbada... por que habría hecho eso? Quien era aquella chica? Que estaba sucediendo? Muchas dudas atacaban su cerebro. Salió de la vivienda en dirección a la calle, pero a la salida ella notó como chocaba contra una joven que tenia la intención de entrar al Dojo y, ambas, cayeron al suelo.

- Que daño! - masculló Akane.- Estas bien?

- S... si ! No es nada.- La chica se incorporó y sacudió sus ropas.

Ella debería tener sobre la misma edad que Akane. Era alta y esbelta. Sus grandes ojos azules contrastaban con su piel blanca y su pelo largo y azulado, recogido en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Vestía con el uniforme del instituto Furinkan.

A Akane le resultaba muy familiar su cara, pero no sabía por que. Así que le preguntó su nombre.

- Mi nombre es Mayumi Saotome.

- Sa... Saotome! - exclamó la joven.- No.. no...

- Mayumii... - una voz masculina que provenía de una ventana del piso superior del Dojo interrumpió la conversación.- Estas bien?

- Si, papa! - respondió.

Akane giró su vista hacia la ventana y descubrió que se trataba de Ranma! Parecía bastante mas mayor que la ultima vez que lo vio, sus facciones mucho mas definidas. Detrás suyo apareció otra figura, esta vez femenina...

- Te hemos oído gritar cariño... - dijo ella.

- No mama... es que he chocado con esta chica que...

Era una mujer de unos 37 años aproximadamente. De ojos grandes y castaños, con pelo largo y azulado que llevaba prendido de una coleta baja. Akane abrió sus ojos de par en par. Era la mujer con la que estaba durmiendo Ranma! Y... la había llamado mama! A la pobre Akane comenzó a turbarse, fijó su vista de nuevo en la mujer y le resultaba de lo mas familiar... esos ojos... ese color de pelo... esa boca...

- Pe... pero.. si soy yo!

De tal espanto no pudo contenerse, la vista se le nubló y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento se halló en su habitación, tumbada en la cama. Giró su cabeza un poco y pudo divisar a Mayumi sentada a su lado.

- Por fin despertaste! - exclamó sonriente.- Llevas mas de una hora durmiendo.

Akane se incorporó torpemente y miró a su alrededor... se encontraba en su habitación ! O por lo menos su antigua o supuesta alcoba. De nuevo observó a la joven... de verdad era su hija? Al menos eso dijo, aunque tenia rasgos visibles de Ranma y de ella...

- Que... que ha pasado? - preguntó Akane intentando conseguir algo coherente.

- Chocamos y te desmayaste... poco mas... - contestó la muchacha.- Por cierto... me gustaría saber quien eres... aunque tu cara me resulta familiar...

- Me llamo Akane Te... - ella reaccionó, no podía desvelar su verdadero nombre ya que la madre de Mayumi era... ella misma! Tenia que pensar algo! - Te... Tedokawa ! Akane Tedokawa! Soy una prima lejana de la familia...

- Encantada, te llamas igual que mi madre! Que casualidad! .- musitó con una sonrisa.- Mis padres han salido... volverán en un par de horas, si quieres puedes quedarte hasta que ellos regresen!

- Va... vale... y que pasó con Kasumi, Nabiki, pap... esto... Soun y Genma? Donde estan ellos?

- Kasumi se casó con el Dr. Tofu hace ya 15 años! (Cuanto tiempo hace que no sabes nada de nosotros?) Nabiki se casó con Kuno Tatewaki hará 10 años y, al casase mama y papa, el abuelo Soun donó el Dojo a mis padres y se marcharon a vivir a las montañas junto al maestro Happossai. Aunque vienen a visitarnos muuuuy a menudo...

- Caray! - Akane estaba tan sorprendida que sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas.- Nabiki y Kuno? Papa y el tío Genma en las montañas? Esto es demasiado asombroso!

- Papa y tío Genma? - dijo Mayumi muy confusa.

- Oh ! Perdón... es que me confundí! Quería decir Soun y Genma ! je, je...

- Hmmm... Desde que hubo el problema del compromiso... me parece que estan un poco perturbados...

- Bu... bueno... eso siempre ha sido así ! Ja, ja... Pero dime... que problema del compromiso?

- Bufff...- la muchacha resopló.- Eso ocurrió hace muchos años. Todavía era un bebe... aunque te lo contaré según me lo explicaron a mi...

- De acuerdo! - asintió Akane.

- Veras... cuando nací, mis abuelos comenzaron a saltar de alegría. Ellos deseaban mas que nada en el mundo tener nietos y, cuando vine a este mundo la felicidad se les adueñó. Aunque querían que yo me no casase en un futuro con cualquiera. Mis padres se negaron, pues querían que yo tuviese una vida libre y no pasar por lo que pasaron ellos (aunque al fin y al cabo funcionó...) En esos mismos momentos aparecieron Ryoga y Ukyo Hibiki junto con su pequeño hijo Satoshi a visitar a la familia, pero apareció de improvisto el padre de ella exigiéndole a mi abuelo Genma venganza por no haber cumplido la promesa que hicieron hace años de que mi padre se casase con su hija. Así que a mi abuelo no se le ocurrió otra cosa que "donarme" a cambio de otra promesa, haciendo que me desposaría con su nieto en un futuro. Y lo peor de todo es que el abuelo Soun tampoco se negó, pues según el, Satoshi tenia el porte necesario como para ser mi marido...

- Eso me resulta familiar... caray con esos dos... siempre igual.- interrumpió Akane hastiada.

- Mis padres y los de Satoshi se negaron.- prosiguió Mayumi.- Aunque en un principio el pacto quedó anulado (y la cabeza del abuelo Genma con un gran chichón que le propinó mi padre) desde hace mucho tiempo Satoshi se escuda en ese compromiso para decir que soy su prometida!

- Vaya historia! Es increíble que en el fondo nada haya cambiado durante todos estos años...

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de entrada.

- Mayumi ! Ya regresamos! - se oyó decir a una voz femenina que claramente se adivinaba que era la de Akane.

- Ya bajo! - gritó la muchacha.- Vienes, Akane?

Ella se quedó sin saber que decir o que hacer. No podía presentarse allí, delante de ella misma y de Ranma! La descubrirían... tenia que pensar algo rápido o si no estaba perdida.

- Me apetece tomar un baño! - exclamó automáticamente.- Si, eso... un baño!

- Bu... bueno... te lo preparare...

- No te molestes! Ya lo hago yo!

Akane corrió hacia el baño que se encontraba en la planta baja de la vivienda. Se apresuró a bajar por las escaleras e intentó que no la viene nadie. Se arrimó a la pared y anduvo sigilosamente. A unos escasos metros del baño, pudo verse a si misma llevando una bandeja con te. Así que se apresuró al máximo y entró en la estancia sin ser vista.

- Ufff... ha faltado poco... - suspiró. Atrancó la puerta con el mueble de las toallas que se encontraba a su izquierda para no ser descubierta.

- TOC TOC... - alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Hay alguien? - preguntó una voz de mujer.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de la muchacha... se encontraría con ella misma?

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: Ultimamente no escribo demasiado seguido ya que mi horario de inspiración (por llamarlo de alguna forma... --U ) es a partir de las doce de la noche y tengo que levantarme muy temprano por las mañanas, así que tengo poco tiempo... De todas formas, me anima mucho escribir fanfic! Y, cuando empiezo no puedo parar! Para cualquier duda, queja, comentario, insultos, halagos, regalos (jajjaaa) tomatazos... escríbanme!


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Reflejo del futuro **

_Escrito por Lucy chan_

**Capitulo 3: El problema crece**

- Hay alguien? - preguntaba la voz insistentemente.

- Ss.. sii... - respondió Akane miedosamente.

- Soy Mayumi... venia a prestarte un yukata para cuando salgas del baño! (Yukata es un kimono ligero de algodón que se usa normalmente de prenda después de salir de bañarse)

La joven se sintió aliviada.- Un segundo!

Ella trasladó de nuevo el mueble hasta su posición original, abrió la puerta y pudo ver a Mayumi mirándola extraña.

- Esto...jejejejeeee.- Akane no sabía lo que decir u hacer en ese momento.- Mu... muchas gracias !

Y seguidamente cerró de nuevo la puerta arrastrando el pesado mueble de vuelta.

Mientras se duchaba, la muchacha abrió la válvula del agua caliente para que la bañera se llenase. Al acabar, Akane enrolló su desnudez en una toalla, comprobó que la tina estaba a punto y cerro el grifo. Por toda la habitación un ligero vapor se estancaba en el aire. Ella dejó la toalla a un lado y seguidamente sumergió su cuerpo en el fluido caliente.

Akane se sintió relajada, desde que había llegado a ese extraño lugar no había podido tranquilizarse, pero comenzó a devanarse intentando buscar una explicación.

- No puedo entender como he llegado hasta aquí ! - pensaba la joven.- Además, es todo tan sumamente inverosímil... el que este casada con Ranma y tener una hija ! Pe... pero... si tengo una hija... eso quiere decir que Ranma y yo... - la muchacha no pudo evitar ruborizarse de manera sobrehumana.- Bueno ! Tengo que dejar de pensar tonterías ! - ella negó con su cabeza.- Tengo que encontrar alguna explicación para saber como he llegado hasta aquí ! Recuerdo que estaba discutiendo con Ranma porque me había llamado fea cuando me miraba al espejo... entonces mis lagrimas cayeron encima de su luna y me despert... el espejo... EL ESPEJO GRIEGO ! - Akane parecía al fin haber dado con la explicación.- El espejo griego con el que puedes trasladarte en el tiempo según tu deseo ! Yo quería en esos momentos saber mi futuro, entonces me trasladó a esta época! Ya lo entiendo todo ! Entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es volver a llorar sobre el espejo y estaré de regreso !

La muchacha salió de su baño, se vistió apresuradamente con el yukata y corrió hasta la habitación de Mayumi (es decir, su antiguo cuarto) y buscó espejo por doquier... pero no lo halló por ningún lado. Ella dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, y notó un pinchazo agudo en la planta de su pie. La joven dirigió su vista al suelo y encontró el espejo griego en mil pedazos.

- No ! Y ahora... como regresaré?

La joven de la larga trenza azulada entró en el dormitorio y vio a Akane sentada en el suelo.

- Sucede algo ? - preguntó Mayumi.

- Oh ! No.. nada... solamente se rompió mi espejo... no es nada.- contestó Akane falsamente.

Ella marchó hacia la cocina a por una escoba, para poder recoger todos los pedacitos de cristal. Recordó, al pasar por la habitación de sus padres, que Akane le comentó que le gustaría ver las fotos de la boda.

Mayumi, antes de bajar las escaleras, se introdujo en el dormitorio. De la estantería cogió un álbum forrado en cuero.

La joven abrió el libro y observó a su padre, mucho mas joven, ataviado con un smoking negro, la verdad es que estaba muy lindo ! Junto a él se encontraba su madre, vestida con un precioso traje blanco y flores en su cabeza.

- Uish ! Mama estaba precios... - Algo hizo que abriese los ojos de par en par al ver la cara de su madre cuando era joven.- Pe.. pero.. si es idéntica a...

La muchacha dejó el álbum abierto en el suelo y buscó en la estantería fotos de sus padres adolescentes. Al fin lo encontró. Abrió sus paginas rápidamente hasta que halló una de su madre cuando iba al instituto.

- No puedo creerlo ! - dijo muy sorprendida.- Pero si es mi madre ! Es... es... igual ! Idéntica ! No puede ser ! no puede ser ! - ella vacilaba y no conseguía encajar nada.- Puede que sea familia lejana... si ! No obstante es demasiada casualidad ! Nadie diría que no se trata de una persona distinta ! Sin embargo... esta foto tiene mas de veinte años !

La chica estaba cada vez mas y mas aturdida. En ese momento le vino a la cabeza las historias que le contaba su padre cuando era pequeña antes de ir a dormir. Recordó una sobre un espejo que hacia posible trasladarse en el tiempo; así que enseguida enlazó el espejo de Akane con la historia. Mayumi estaba convencida de aquello, pero seguía sin poder creérselo.

Cerró apresuradamente el álbum de fotografías y las colocó en su sitio. Se levantó y fue a su habitación, al ver a Akane el corazón le dio un vuelco.

- Te ocurre algo ? - preguntó la joven de cabellos cortos.

- No... nada importante... - ella no sabía que decir.- T... Te... te apetece que entrenemos un rato ?

- Oh ! Esta bien !

La muchacha de la larga trenza azulada le prestó un kimono de entrenamiento, mientras que ella se vistió con una camiseta de tirantes ajustada y unos pantalones elásticos que marcaban toda su anatomía.

- Con eso entrenas ? - preguntó sorprendida la joven de ojos marrones.- No es demasiado.. err... provocativo ?

- Oh ! Ya empiezas a hablar como mi madre ! - hubo nos segundos de silencio incomodo después de ese comentario.- Estooo... es la ropa que se lleva ahora ! Ya nadie usa ese tipo de kimonos, esto es muchisimo mas cómodo te permite movilidad absoluta.

La chica hizo unas cuentas piruetas en el suelo para demostrar a su "madre" que era muchisimo mas efectivo ese atuendo para entrenar.

Después del calentamiento Akane atacó, se precipitó sobre la muchacha de la larga trenza, pero esta dio un brinco y con el mas pulido estilo gimnástico giró dos veces en el aire y cayó de pie al suelo.

- Vaya ! Es muy buena ! - pensó Akane.- La verdad es que tiene el estilo de su padre, pero mas femenino y perfeccionado.

La joven volvió a atacar, pero Mayumi volvió a esquivarla con un rápido movimiento. A continuación, saltó sobre ella y cayó en su espalda, apresándola con sus piernas, impidiendo la movilidad de la chica.

- Je, je... - rió la muchacha de ojos azules.- Uno a cero ! He ganado !

Akane se sorprendió, ni si quiera había previsto ese movimiento ! La verdad es que la chica era muy hábil en la lucha.

- Bueno.- dijo Mayumi poniéndose en pie.- Tengo que ir al Nekohannten, vienes ?

La joven de cortos cabellos aceptó la propuesta. Ambas cambiaron sus ropas.

- Te voy a prestar algo ! - exclamó Mayumi al mirar a muchacha.- Por lo que he podido observar no has traído equipaje.

Ella sacó de su armario unos pantalones de cintura baja y una camiseta corta, sin mangas y con estampado brillante.

- Errr... - dijo Akane sin saber como al ver aquellas prendas.- No tendrías algo mas... mas... no se ! Un vestido ?

- Oh ! Por supuesto ! - la chica sonrió y extrajo del armario un vestido cortísimo de tirantes negro.- Este te va bien ? Una expresión de desconcierto se reflejó en el rostro de Akane.

- No... da igual... con lo que me has dado esta bien !

- La moda cambia al largo de los años... - dijo subliminalmente.

Akane se vistió con la ropa que le había prestado su "hija" Se veía bastante extraña con ellas, pero comprendió que esa era el estilo de aquella singular época futura.

Caminaron por las calles de Nerima, la verdad es que no había cambiado demasiado, a excepción de algunos edificios, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Al llegar al restaurante ambas jóvenes entraron. Una chica de aproximadamente su misma edad, alta y esbelta, de cabellos negros recogidos en dos moños y ojos verdes que destacaban detrás de unas pequeñas gafas.

- Nihao Mayumi chan ! - dijo la muchacha alegremente al verla.

- Hola Ling ! Te traigo el libro que me prestaste !

Ambas comenzaron a hablar, Akane miraba a su alrededor, no conocía a aquella chica, pero le resultaba muy familiar.

Una mujer de aproximadamente 37 años salió de la cocina. Vestía un traje chino que le llegaba por la mitad de los gemelos, su cabello violeta estaba recogido en un moño alto.

- Ling, cielo ! Quien es ? - dijo la mujer.

- Ah ! Mama ! Es Mayumi.

Akane pegó un leve gritito... Esa mujer era...

- Shampoo ! - se le escapó de la boca a la muchacha de cortos cabellos azulados.

- Nos conocemos ? - preguntó ella al escuchar su nombre.

La joven negó bastante asustada. No sabía que hacer ! Cada vez estaba mas aturdida con todo lo que veía !

En ese instante apareció un hombre de largos cabellos negros y grandes gafas en su ojos. Akane lo identificó inmediatamente con Mousse.

- Cariño... - le dijo a Shampoo.- Sucede algo ?

- No... esta chica... hummmm... es que tu cara me es tan familiar... seguro que no nos conocíamos de antes ?

Akane continuó negando cada vez mas asustada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca se secó.

Cologne salió de la cocina intrigada por la conversación que acababa de oír. Al ver a la muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Akane Tendo ? - preguntó.

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora **: La verdad es que debido al trabajo acumulado y a los estudios he tardado bastante en escribir este capitulo. Y por fin ! Hoy 08 de Enero de 2002 a las 3:54 AM lo he terminado ! xD


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Reflejo del futuro **

Escrito por Lucy chan

**Capitulo 4¿Puedo volver a casa?**

Akane torció su labio y apretó los dientes. Cologne la había reconocido! El problema se le estaba escapando de su manos.

Todos los presentes centraron sus miradas en ambas mujeres.

La anciana entrecerró su vista y comprendió la situación.

- Perdona... te había confundido!

- Ella es.. es... - dijo nerviosa Mayumi.- ... mi prima ! Una prima lejana ! jejeje...

Akane asintió frenética, no tenía más argumentos a mano como para poder explicarse.

Shampoo y Mousse se retiraron, mientras que Ling y Mayumi continuaban charlando.

Cologne se acercó a la joven de cortos cabellos azulados y la llevó hasta la cocina.

- No me engañas... - dijo la anciana.- Tu no eres ninguna prima... eres Akane Tendo ! Dime, como has llegado hasta aquí? Estoy segura que Hapossai tiene algo que ver con esto, me equivoco?

- No... no se equivoca... verá... Es un poco largo de contar, pero resumiendo, sin querer dejé caer una de mis lagrimas sobre el espejo griego y, de repente, me vi transportada veinte años en el futuro ! Y ahora no se como regresar a mi época !

- Muy fácil... vuelve a llorar sobre el espejo...

- Ese es el problema ! El espejo se rompió ! Estoy atrapada aquí !

- Entonces estamos ante un gravisimo problema ! Si permaneces mas de un mes en un época que no corresponde a la tuya el futuro se transformará... tu futuro ! Así que jamas podrás casarte con Ranma ni nacerá Mayumi... nada de nada !

Akane se asustó ante tal comentario.

- Y DIME ! QUE PODEMOS HACER !

- Existe una variedad del espejo griego... el espejo bizantino... creo que incluso en anterior al primero mencionado... Ven conmigo !

La anciana y la joven subieron hasta la guardilla y en ella hallaron un enorme espejo de pie adornado con motivos dorados y piedras preciosas engarzadas.

- Este espejo cumple la misma función que el espejo griego - dijo Cologne.- Es decir, puedes trasladarte físicamente a través del tiempo. Pero se necesita una noche de luna llena para que puedas realizar tales traslados... Cuando la luna este en su fase cumbre, su luz se reflejara en el cristal del espejo, abriendo una puerta temporal que te llevara a tu tiempo...

- Eso es fantástico !

- Pero... esa noche propicia se dará dentro de siete días.- indicó mirando un calendario lunar.- Por lo que tendrás que quedarte viviendo en esta época durante una semana.

- Bueno... tampoco creo que sea tan complicado, no ?

- No, pero intenta no implicarte demasiado en sus vidas... Mayumi sabe que tu eres… su madre ?

- No, ella no sospecha nada...

- Perfecto ! Nos mantendremos en contacto.

A la salida, la joven de larga trenza azulada la estaba esperando. La verdad es que Mayumi no había asimilado pro completo el hecho de que su madre tuviera la misma edad que ella. La seguía mirando curiosa.

Ellas se encontraban de vuelta al Dojo cuando una gran pala de hacer okonomiyakis salió disparada hacia las dos chicas, por suerte pudieron esquivarla con mucha facilidad.

- Vaya Mayu chan, cada día eres mejor, no me extraña que todos los chicos del instituto sientan algo por ti… - dijo una voz masculina.

Akane dudó un momento… esa pala era igual que la de Ukyo! La reconocería perfectamente. Nadie es capaz de manejar la pala como ella.

- Bueno Satoshi.- musitó la hija de Saotome.- Eso será porque soy atractiva, inteligente y tengo un cuerpo de infarto.

- No seas tan creída… - dijo un muchacho de cabellos negros y pañuelo amarillo en la cabeza, saliendo de entre las sombras.

- Oh! - exclamó Akane.- Pero si eres Ryoga!

- Eh? No, te confundes, él es mi padre.- respondió él recogiendo la pala.

La verdad es que el chico era muy parecido a Ryoga. Tenía los cabellos oscuros con el mismo corte de pelo, pañuelo amarillo en la cabeza y de constitución física casi igual. Solamente sus ojos, mucho más claros, de un azul intenso y una pala de okonomiyakis en su espalda eran las diferencias más notables.

- Mi nombre es Satoshi Hibiki, hijo de Ryoga y Ukyo Hibiki y, prometido de Mayumi.

- Más quisieras tú… - respondió ella molesta.

Él sonrió.

Akane sintió que las miradas de ambos jóvenes se cruzaban tímidamente y, por lo tanto, se notaba que había algo especial entre ellos.

- Bueno, nosotras nos vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer! - indicó la chica de largos cabellos.

- No seas descortés Mayumi, por qué no me presentas a tu amiga?

- Ella es mi ma… estoo.. mi prima Akane.- expuso algo nerviosa.- Ha venido a pasar unos días con nosotros…

- Encantado.

- Igualmente.

- Bueno, Satoshi, las presentaciones ya están hechas, así que adiós.

La joven dejó al muchacho algo desconcertado ya que desapareció a toda prisa.

Al llegar al Dojo los padres de Mayumi se encontraban allí.

- Hija mia.- dijo una voz masculina, por supuesto que era la de Ranma.- Está tu prima contigo? Han pasado varios días y todavía no la hemos visto!

- Si papá está aqu… uh! Ya no está

Akane, muy nerviosa por ser descubierta se metió al baño rápidamente, pues era lo que más cerca tenía en esos momentos.

- Uuufff… ha estado cerca… - suspiró aliviada mientras se duchaba. A continuación se sumergió en la bañera.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió y tras de si apareció Mayumi.

- Que susto! - pensó Akane. - Pensaba que sería Ranma o yo…

- Hola! Si no importa vengo a bañarme yo también.

- Por supuesto que no me importa, entra!

- Gracias.

La chica se despojó de la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, mostrándolo al descubierto. La verdad es que se asemejaba mucho al de Ranma cuando se transformaba en mujer. Cada vez habían menos dudas en pensar que aquella chica no era la hija de la pareja Saotome/Tendo.

Después de ducharse se introdujo con Akane en la bañera.

- uh! - exclamó la muchacha de cortos cabellos.- Que es eso que llevas en el ombligo?

- Ah! Esto? - respondió ella señalando dos bolitas metálicas que llevaba incrustadas.- Es un piercing, como los pendientes que llevamos en las orejas pero, en el ombligo.

- Oh! Y eso se hace? Nunca había visto uno ahí.

- Claro, hace veinte años no se hacían!

- Cómo? Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Oh! nada, nada!

- Hmmm.- Akane no estaba demasiado convencida y sospechaba que su hija sabía algo.- Por cierto… ese chico tan guapo…

- Queee? El imbécil de Satoshi? Cómo se te ocurre? Es un tonto, estúpido, idiota, idiota, idiiotaaaa!

- Je… me parece que esas palabras me resultan muy familiares…

La joven se sonrojó.- Oh! vamos! No pienses que me gusta! No!

- Y dime… Ryoga y Ukyo… como se… se…

- Se casaron?

- Exacto!

- La verdad es que no lo se, se lo tendrías que preguntar a mis padres, porque no llevo mucha idea… yo te puedo hablar de los hijos de todos sus amigos, pero de los padres… uff! No me preguntes.

- Oh… vale

- Bueno.- dijo Mayumi saliendo del baño, es hora de que salga ya, tengo que entrenar un poco.. hasta luego!

La chica despareció tras la puerta dejando a Akane sola.

- Hmmm, yo creo que ya es hora de salir también…

Ella se secó y se vistió, y no dejó de darle vueltas a la cabeza de todo lo que había sucedido.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación sin prestar atención a nada, pero allí mismo, frente a ella se hallaba una persona a la que no se esperaba encontrarse…

- Pero si soy yo! - exclamaron al unísono ambas mujeres.

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: he estado enferma y además con los exámenes finales, así que no le pude prestar mucha atención a esta historia, por suerte al he vuelto retomar. Espero que os haya gustado! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Reflejo del futuro **

Escrito por Lucy chan

**Capitulo 5: ¿Es conveniente saber demasiado?**

Las dos mujeres se quedaron perplejas, una frente a la otra, sin saber que decir u hacer… eran ellas mismas pero en edades distintas.

- Que sucede cariño? - preguntó Ranma acercándose al baño al ver la cara de sorpresa de su esposa.

Así pues, el matrimonio y la joven Akane se quedaron frente a frente.. no se sabia cual de los dos estaba más atónito.

En el salón de la vivienda, la joven intentó explicarles más o menos todo lo que había sucedido y la causa por la que se encontraba en ese tiempo. El matrimonio se miró.

- Así que todo es culpa de ese viejo estúpido.-musitó Ranma indignado.- No sé por qué pero me lo imaginaba.

- Puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros hasta que puedas volver a tu tiempo.

- Muchas gracias Akan… esto… Ya no sé ni como llamarme, me resulta tan extraño hablar conmigo misma!

- Es natural, yo también estoy muy perpleja de esta situación.

- Akane… Ranma… - dijo la joven tímidamente.- ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?

- Claro! - respondió la pareja.

- Cuando… vosotros… estooo… me gustaría saber en que momento… vosotros dos… os... os… decl…decla…

- ¿Nos declaramos?

- Si…

- Ja, ja, ja…la verdad es que sucedió tan extraño…

- ¿Extraño? - preguntó aturdida la joven Tendo.

- Sucedió un atardecer de Mayo… yo desperté en la montaña Hikawa, la que se encuentra en el norte del barrio, no sabía ni por qué estaba allí ni que había sucedido antes, fue como una laguna en mi memoria. De camino al Dojo encontré a Ranma, me estaba buscando, tuve una sensación muy complicada de describir dentro de mi pecho y… no sé por qué me lancé… jajajaa

- Ah… - la cara de la chica empezó a ponerse gradualmente roja como un tomate.

- ¿Sorprendida? - preguntó el hombre.

- ¡¡Estoy sorprendida de todo últimamente!

- Lógico! Yo también lo estoy.

- Vaya! La verdad es que he cambiado mucho al casarme… - comentó la joven.

- Ahhhh… - suspiró Ranma.- Ni siquiera sé porqué me casé con ella… pero no es tan marimacho al fin y al cabo…

- Eso me lo puedo tomar como un cumplido como un insulto! - exclamaron ambas a la vez.

En ese instante Mayumi entró al salón de la vivienda y al ver a su madre en las dos edades se quedó totalmente petrificada.

- Ay dios… - exclamó la chica.- Al fin se han visto…

- Mayumi, cielo… - dijo su madre algo sarcástica.- Tú sabías todo esto?

- La verdad es que si… no quería juntaros a las dos y que sufrierais un shock o algo parecido. No es muy normal encontrarse a sí misma

- Tú… ¿sabías desde el primer momento quien era yo?

- Hombre… desde el primer momento no, lo descubrí al ver unas fotografías de la boda de mis padres.

Las palabras "boda de mis padres" retumbaron en la cabeza de la joven Tendo incontroladamente y no pudo contener ruborizarse.

- Pero… - prosiguió Ranma.- Tendrás que volver a tu tiempo, no?

- Si! La abuela de Shampoo me ha explicado todo. Como el espejo griego se rompió, hay que usar otro espejo, con la diferencia de que en vez de derramar lágrimas sobre él para que la puerta temporal se abra, hay que esperar a que la luna esté en su fase llena.

- Y eso será…

- Dentro de una semana.

- Bueno… entonces me parece que tendrás que convivir con nosotros durante ese tiempo.

- Desde que tía Kasumi, tia Nabiki, los abuelos y el maestro Happossai se marcharon.- prosiguió la joven de larga trenza azulada.- Nos sobran habitaciones! Te dejaré mi ropa todos los dias para que puedas cambiarte. Porque por lo que veo solo trajiste el uniforme del instituto.

- De acuerdo!

- Oh! que tarde es! - exclamó la señora Saotome Tendo.- Es ya la hora de cenar! Voy a prepararla.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, Akane echó una sorprendida mirada al adulto Ranma, ¿como es posible que tuviera esa cara de tranquilidad cuando dijo que iba a preparar la cena? Normalmente huía.

Mayumi acompaño a la muchacha hasta arriba, eligió la habitación de su hermana Nabiki, justo al lado de la que antiguamente fue su propia habitación y que ahora ocupaba su futura hija.

La verdad es que estaba un poco cambiada, pero tenía todavía ese toque de la mediana de los Tendo. Tanto la cama, situada a la derecha como el escritorio y las estanterías continuaban en el mismo lugar; pero en vez de estar llenas de cómics y de revistas de moda (como bien se encargaba de coleccionar Nabiki) había cientos de libros de cocina!

Uh… cuanto libro! - se sorprendió la muchacha.

Cuando la comida estuvo dispuesta en la mesa todos se sentaron y comenzaron a cenar.

Akane miró un poco parada aquel pescado y las verduras rebozadas… levantó la vista y todos la degustaban con tranquilidad. Miedosamente abrió la boca e introdujo un trocito de pulpo en ella.

- ¡¡Ohhh! - exclamó.- Está un poco raro de sabor…pero se puede comer.

- ¡Claro que se puede comer! - contestó la joven Mayumi.- ¿Qué sucede con eso? Mamá cocina muy bien.

- Hija mía… - musitó Ranma.- Es una larga historia… Menos mal que nos acostumbramos todos un poco a lo que tu madre cocina… y eso que supuestamente aprendió con los miles de libros que se compró y asistiendo a 631 cursos de cocinan básica… de todas formas estaríamos muertos si cocinara como antes…

Un gran mazo se estrelló precipitosamente sobre la cabeza del hombre.

- ¿Estás insinuando que cocino mal?

- Me parece que por mucho que nos casemos… algunas cosas no cambiaran nunca…

Después de la cena todos fueron a dormir.

- Todo esto es tan extraño ¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora?

El sol salió de su letargo nocturno por el recortado cielo de edificios de Tokyo. Akane se despertó pesadamente, aunque había descansado muchísimo no podía parar de pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pese a que tenia que resignarse y vivir esa semana allí.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a despejarse un poco la cara. Cuando salió una visión la espantó. 

- Ñagneerrr - gruñó Mayumi bostezando, todavía esta medio dormida, sus largos cabellos azulados ondeaban sueltos, bastante despeinados y enredados, las marcas de la almohada todavía en el rostro y un hilillo de baba seca caía de su boca. Parecía un muerto viviente. Acto seguido "flotó" hasta el baño.

Todavía con el pijama, Akane desayunó en el comedor. Cuando su hija apareció estaba completamente despejada y… peinada!

- Lo siento mucho.- se disculpó.- cuando me despierto doy verdadero espanto y no se ni lo que hago.

- Tranquila! - contestó ella con una gran gota de sudor cayendo por su sien.

- Oh! Estoy pensando… qué harás en esta semana? Te aburrirás, no? Por qué no vienes al instituto conmigo?

- A… al instituto?

- Siiii! Será divertido!

- Bueno… por qué no?

Mayumi notó una presencia en su espalda, rápidamente dio un brinco y esquivó la gran pala de okonomiyakis que iba directa hacia ella, y quedó clavada en el suelo.

- Satoshi, idiota! - gritó enfurecida.- ¿Quieres parar de hacer eso? ¡¡Me molesta mucho!

- Oppss! Solo quería saber si estabas en forma.. el joven apareció caminado tranquilamente por la valla del dojo, su expresión de orgullo se reflejaba en su rostro.

- ¡Siempre lo estoy! ¿A que has venido?

- ¿No te alegras de verme Mayu chan?

- ¡No! ¡¡No me alegro en absoluto!

Ellos dos empezaron a discutir ante Akane.

- Ja, ja… - pensó ella.- Parecen Ranma y yo, la relación entre ellos es la misma.

- ¡Imbécil!

- ¡Asquerosa!

- En fin, estoy harta de discutir con un pedante engreído… Akane… quieres ir a dar un paseo?

- Va… vale!

El muchacho recogió su pala del suelo del salón y dijo:

- No pienso casarme con una chica como tú, puede que me fije en tu prima Akane.

Ambas empezaron a reír como unas posesas hasta que el estomago y la cara les empezó a doler de las carcajadas que daban.

Satoshi se marchó del lugar un poco enojado con las jóvenes.

- Ay, ay… me parto… - pudo decir Mayumi entre risas.- Bueno, vamos a vestirnos.. acompáñame y te presto algo.

En el camino, Akane recordó el modelito que le había prestado el día anterior una gota de sudor recorrió su sien.

- Toma! Puedes ponerte esto! - exclamó felizmente.

Cuando la chica se probó la ropa y se miró al espejo, no sabía que hacer, si sentir que estaba guapísima o echar a correr. Ella llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros acampados con un cinturón de hebilla brillante, unas botas de caña alta y una camiseta de tirantes de lycra de color rosa pastel.

- No es mi estilo…

- Akane… creo que ya nada es de tu estilo… si vas con al ropa que llevas normalmente aquí harás el ridículo.

- Creo que digo lo mismo… si en mi tiempo llevo esto todos se me quedarían mirando…

- Te estás quedando antigua

- Y tu demasiado moderna ¬¬

- Aunque tengamos técnicamente la misma edad, esto parece una discusión entre madre e hija.

- Jajjaaa.. supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian…

- Bueeeeno… por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? Aunque sea domingo algunas tiendas están abiertas.

- de acuerdo!

- Las dos salieron del dojo bastante alegres, aunque la chica de cortos cabellos no acababa de acostumbrarse a ese tipo de ropa.

Cuando llegaron al canal, Mayumi se detuvo en seco.

- Cuidado! - exclamó.

Zass! Una daga afilada cayó justo donde ellas estaban hace uno segundos.

- Maldito enano! - masculló la muchacha de la trenza.

- Qué enano?

Un niño, de aproximadamente unos 10 u 11 años de edad se encontraba de pie encima de la tapia de una casa. Tenía los cabellos negros y lisos que caían por sus mejillas. Sus ojos eran castaños pero firmes y vestía con pantalones muy anchos de una conocida marca y una camiseta deportiva.

- Pero.. quien es?

- Akane… él es…

- Oh vaya! Déjame presentarme a mi! - interrumpió él bajando de la tapia de un salto.- Mi nombre es Hiroshi Kuno, primo de Mayumi.

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora:** La verdad es que he tardado mucho en escribir el capitulo 5 pero. Aquí lo tenéis! Estoy liadísima con los estudios y casi no me queda tiempo para nada :-( De cualquier manera seguiré escribiendo! En breve le capitulo 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Reflejo del futuro **

Escrito por Lucy chan

**Capitulo 6: Todo lo que soy**

El niño hizo una reverencia tras pronunciar su nombre.

- Hi… Hiroshi… Kuno! Primo de Mayumi…- Akane empezó a intentar atar cabos en su mente y encontrarle una explicación lógica.- Tu eres el hijo de Kuno?

- Por supuesto! De Tatewaki Kuno y de Nabiki Tendo para ser más exactos.

La chica de cortos cabellos se quedó completamente atónita al ver que aquel muchacho era (o sería) su sobrino. Empezó a mirar su rostro y reconoció la pícara sonrisa de su hermana, la cual tantas veces ponía cuando tramaba uno de sus planes.

- Ay primita.- dijo el niño tocando su gorra.- Si no recuerdo mal me debes dinero.

- Yo no te debo nada! - gritó furiosa.

- Entonces creo que podré enseñar a todo el mundo el video de la noche de fin de año…

- Eres… eres… eres un… - la muchacha se mordió la lengua.- ¿Cuanto quieres por esa cinta?

- Emmm… digamos que 6000 yens. (Te lo dejo barato porque eres familia mia)

- En fin… trato hecho… - suspiró resignada sacando su cartera y entregándole a su primo un billete.- Adiós vestido nuevo…

- Es un placer tratar contigo! - contestó el niño después de recibir el dinero y entregándole un video a la joven.

- Espero por tu bien que no hayan copias de esto…

- Tranquila, no hay ni una.

Hiroshi se quedó mirando a Akane de arriba abajo con detenimiento.

- Tu cara me es familiar… - dijo un poco pensativo.

- N… no no! No me conoces! - se apresuró a decir ella nerviosamente.

- Hmmmmmm… pues tu cara me suena…

- A lo mejor la has visto en la televisión! - se apresuró a decir Mayumi.

- Bueno, es igual… chao primita!

Hiroshi desapareció tras una esquina contando los billetes que la chica le había entregado.

- hmmmm… por cierto… - comentó Akane con picardía.- ¿Y que es ese video que nadie puede ver?

La joven de la larga trenza azulada se sonrojó tanto que su rostro parecía un tomate.

- No es nada! - negó nerviosamente escondiendo la cinta tras ella.- Cosas que pasan… Vámos!

Las dos muchachas caminaron por las calles del barrio. La verdad es que en veinte años no habían cambiado demasiado las cosas, no al menos tanto como en las típicas películas futuristas en los que en veinte años cambia todo radicalmente y solo hay nuevas tecnologías; la realidad era que seguía siendo un barrio, tranquilo, periférico; puede que con más tráfico y algunos edificios nuevos, pero manteniendo la misma esencia de siempre.

Akane miró su hija caminando de espaldas, todavía no le cabía en la cabeza que aquella joven iba a ser fruto de Ranma y ella misma; de solo pensarlo comenzó a sonrojarse de manera exagerada, pero intentó evitar esos pensamientos obscenos lejos de su mente. Sin embargo, lo que más le intrigaba era la manera en que ese zoquete habría tenido el valor de pedirle matrimonio.

Pararon frente a una tienda y Mayumi se quedó mirando el escaparate embobada; y también maldiciendo a su primo porque la había dejado totalmente vacía de fondos.

Akane miró a su alrededor, la calle comercial parecía la misma de siempre y de repente se le vino a la cabeza una pregunta bastante interesante:

- Mayumi… - dijo un poco nerviosa.- Ryoga y Ukyo… se casaron, verdad?

- Pues claro.- contestó la chica mirando a su madre con sus enormes ojos azules como su padre.- ¿Si no cómo crees que tuvieron al idiota de Satoshi?

- Ahh… - ella no sabía si esbozar una sonrisa.- Y… ¿todavía Ukyo tiene el restaurante U-chan's?

- Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que vayamos?

- ¿Tu crees que sería conveniente? Recuerda que soy una extraña en este mundo y a lo mejor podría tener consecuencias nefastas.

- A lo mejor tienes razón.- musitó la muchacha tocando su larga trenza.- Por ahora solo saben quien eres Cologne y mis padres.

- Estoy segura de que tanto Ryoga como Ukyo me reconocerían al instante. Eran de los mejores amigos que hemos tenido.

- Ahhh… no hace falta que lo jures.- comentó la adolescente con un suspiro.- Mis padres y ellos se ven todos los días… En fin, a lo mejor lo más prudente es regresar a casa.

Ambas caminaron por las calles del barrio hasta el Dojo Saotome-Tendo.

- ¡Ya estamos en casa! - vociferó la joven escondiendo la cinta de video entre sus ropas.- Akane… enseguida bajo…

Ella corrió escaleras arriba a, probablemente esconder el video en su habitación.

- Me pregunto que será tanto misterio con la dichosa cinta… - se dijo la joven Tendo para sí misma.

Caminó por el pasillo de la vivienda, algunos muebles habían cambiado desde su juventud e incluso había aparatos electrónicos que en la vida había visto.

Entró a la cocina y se encontró a ella misma (por supuesto que 20 años más mayor) preparando la comida. Se encontraba de espaldas, su larga cabellera azulada le llegaba hasta mitad de la espalda, su figura se conservaba todavía, a pesar de que tendría unos 36 años; se encontraba tarareando una canción mientras que un cazo con agua hervía.

-Ah…-dijo la mujer girándose al reparar en la presencia de la joven.- Eres tú… la verdad es queme resulta extraño hablar conmigo misma, pero creo que peores cosas nos han sucedido.

La joven Tendo vaciló un poco y torció su labio. Era cierto que habían pasado innumerables situaciones realmente extrañas a lo largo de su vida (especialmente desde que conoció a Ranma) pero aquello le parecía totalmente fuera de los límites.

-¿Y como es que Ranma accedió a casarse conmigo? - preguntó bastante curiosa.

- Directa al grano! - respondió su alter ego.- Pues todo sucedió tan rápido! Sin embargo recuerdo cuando era joven, exactamente cuando tenía tu edad y dudaba muchísimo de los sentimientos de él hacia mi; porque siempre estaba insultándome, poniéndome en ridículo y coqueteando con sus otras prometidas…

- Es cierto… ese… - la joven Akane se alteró al recordar lo que su prometido hacía constantemente.

- Pero…- continuó la adulta.- la única verdad es que yo era la que llevaba el mayor jaleo en mi cabeza. El único consejo que te doy es que te decidas a dar el paso, no dudes y confiésale todo lo que sientes hacia él.

- Yo no siento nada por ese pervertido! - exclamó casi automáticamente.

La señora Tendo-Saotome rompió en unas enormes y sonoras carcajadas que casi la hacen llorar.

- Ay querida… - musitó como pudo.- Me parece que eso no es muy cierto; recuerda que yo soy tú en el futuro.

Una enorme gota de sudor recorrió la sien de Akane y resopló dándole la razón a la otra mujer.

- Ya estoy aquí! - apareció Mayumi feliz.- Todo solucionado, je je

- Bueno, yo voy a terminar de preparar la cena. Cariño… puedes decirle a tu padre que repare la grieta del tejado?

- Por supuesto!

Las dos muchachas se dirigieron hacia el salón, allí Ranma miraba la televisión un poco aburrido, con los ojos semi cerrados y con una tremenda expresión de sueño.

- Papa, dice mamá que repares la grieta del tejado.

- Hmmmmm… estoy ocupado… - masculló entre bostezos.- Dile que lo haga ella.

Una sartén se precipitó en la cabeza del hombre dejándole un enorme chichón.

- Cariño… - dijo enfurecida la adulta Akane con su aura de batalla al descubierto.- Ahora!

Ranma apretó los labios y sonrió forzadamente. A continuación se levantó y se dirigió al tejado.

- Lo que hay que hacer… - sopló indignado.

- Cuando acabes te serviré la cena!

- Que si.. que si…

La joven Akane se quedó totalmente perpleja. Le dio tanto la sensación de matrimonio normal y corriente que casi entra en estado de shock.

- Hala… - logró decir.- Si es que ni yo misma me lo creo!

Después de la cena todos se fueron a dormir. La muchacha de cortos cabellos azules miró al cielo desde la ventana de la antigua habitación de Nabiki y suspiró.

- Desde luego mira que las cosas cambian…

Al día siguiente Mayumi interrumpió en la habitación de su joven y futura madre un tanto alterada.

- Como no te des prisa vamos a llegar tarde! - exclamó.

- Ehh… - bostezó la otra desde la cama.- ¿A donde?

- Pues al instituto! No te vas a quedar todo el día por aquí sin hacer nada! Hale, vente… diremos que vienes de intercambio por unos días.

A la media hora ambas ya corrían de camino al instituto. Vestían el uniforme del centro, no había cambiado mucho en los últimos 20 años, aunque en vez de los típicos calcetines blancos ajustados; Mayumi llevaba unos loose socks (calcetines anchos y caídos)

Todavía no había sonado la campana cuando atravesaron las verjas de la entrada. Akane miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no había cambiado absolutamente nada, a excepción, podríamos señalar del visible paso del tiempo en los edificios y muchos más árboles.

- Ostras! - exclamó Akane.- Si todo esto es igual¿Quién es el director del centro ahora?

- Goooooooooood Moooorningggg girls! - dijo un anciano con gafas de sol y una pequeña palmera plantada en su cabeza, rodeado de canosos cabellos.

- To… todavía sigue este hombre en el cargo? - exclamó la muchacha de cortos cabellos totalmente estupefacta.

- Este es el antiguo director del instituto… - comentó Mayumi.- Ahora su puesto lo ocupa mi tío.

- ¿Tio¿¿Qué tío?

- El fulgor reluciente de las estrellas que muere bajo los tenues rayos de sol de la mañana ilumina el instituto Ffurinkan… - tras una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo y música tradicional japonesa apareció una figura masculina.

- Ahhhggg! - musitó Akane ahogando un grito de terror imaginando quien era.

La silueta de la figura se tornó cada vez más clara hasta que se descubrió que se trataba del mismísimo Kuno Tatewaki. Ataviado con un traje tradicional japonés masculino y un abanico en la mano izquierda, mientras que en la derecha empuñaba una katana, se notaba que había engordado un poquito durante aquellos años, pero mantenía la misma apariencia de playboy de siempre. Un bien recortado bigote sobresalía bajo su nariz puntiaguda.

Mayumi se llevó a Akane a toda prisa por los pasillos.

- La verdad es que no sé que le vio tía Nabiki a ese tonto...

- Ahh… yo si que lo se… - contestó Akane suspicazmente imaginando la cuenta corriente de Kuno.

Ambas llegaron a la clase de 1º-F la misma a la que la muchacha de cortos cabellos asistía. Enseguida le entró un enorme deja vú al contemplar le mismo lugar al que normalmente asistía todo los días pero… 20 años después.

Automáticamente giró su cabeza hacia el asiento que Ranma ocupaba normalmente y observó que en su lugar había un joven de cabellos castaños y un pañuelo amarillo anudado a la cabeza. No tardó en darse cuenta de que era Satoshi, el hijo de Ryoga y Ukyo.

Mayumi tomó a la chica del brazo y la sentó en uno de los pupitres traseros, cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

- Si te preguntan algo di que eres una estudiante de intercambio.- le dijo la joven de ojos azules en tono confidencial.

Unos segundos más tarde la campana de inicio de las clases sonó. Los estudiantes se acomodaron rápidamente en sus asientos y una figura familiar cruzó la puerta.

- Bueeeenoooosss diaaas! - dijo una adolescente de unos quince años más o menos.

Akane no tardó nada en reconocerla, se trataba de la profesora Hinako. El paso de los años no la habí afectado, eso sí, antes tenía la apariencia de una chiquilla de diez años y ahora aparentaba quince. Ella hizo algunas divagaciones e hipótesis de que el paso de los años afectaba al tratamiento del maestro Happosai hace ya tanto tiempo.

La joven profesora esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Vestía con una minifalda de color rosa y un jersey azul celeste. Calzaba unas plataformas y unos calcetines caídos.

- Sacó de su bolsillo un monedero con un osito bordado y dejó caer sobre al mesa algunas monedas de 50 yens. En ese momento todos los estudiantes s escondieron bajo las mesas alarmados, pues temían que pusiera en práctica uno de sus ataques.

- Oppss! Alguien me presta cien yens para comprarme pollo al curry? - preguntó felizmente contando las monedas.

Los estudiantes cayeron al suelo del corte y volvieron a sus asientos tranquilamente cuando pudieron comprobar que ya no quedaba ninguna moneda sobre el estrado.

La profesora Hinako alzó su vista hacia los estudiantes y se fijó de inmediato en la joven Akane, una mirada de curiosidad invadió sus ojos.

- ¿Tu eres Akane Tendo?

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora:** Kieeee! Ya era hora de que acaba el capítulo 6! Me ha costado mucho! He estado muuuy liada estudiando y apenas tenía tiempo para hacer nada TT Espero que os haya gustado! Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi buen amigo Pablo por animarme a seguir escribiendo. MUCHIISMAS GRACIAS! Ánimo con tu fanfic! O


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Reflejo del futuro **

Escrito por Lucy chan

**Capitulo 7: Rumore**

Akane no sabía que decir, la profesora Hinako le había preguntado exactamente por su verdadero nombre. A ella siempre le produjo un poco de respeto la profesora, no solo por su espantoso ataque de la moneda de 50 yenes sino por qué a veces podía calar a las personas, aunque tuviera la pinta de una inocente y alocada niña.

- Estooo…. - vaciló al decir.

- Es mi prima! - le cortó rápidamente Mayumi.- Ella viene del extranjero como estudiante de intercambio… sii.. eso!

- Ahhh… que guay! - contestó Hinako totalmente feliz.- ¿Sabes que te pareces muchísimo a la madre de Mayumi? Le di clases hará unos veinte años.

- Jajajjaaaaaa.- rió falsa y nerviosamente Akane.- ¿No iréis a creer en los viajes temporales?

- Yo si que creo! Es más, he sido testigo de uno! - contestó firmemente Hinako.

Un silencio sepulcral imperó en el aula y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la joven.

- Creo que la he fastidiado…

- Una vez soñé que iba a visitar el periodo Tokugawa y luchaba junto a Kenshin Himura.- contestó felizmente.

La clase entera suspiró resignada y abrieron los libros. Para alivio tanto de Mayumi como de Akane lo dejaron pasar.

A la hora del recreo la muchacha de cortos cabellos azulados bajó hasta la cafetería del primer piso a por un refresco.

- ¿¿¿Que? ¿¿¿300 yenes por una lata de refresco? - exclamó entre asustada e indignada mirando la máquina expendedora.- ¡Esto es un robo!

Dio media vuelta, resoplando bastante enfadada y volvió a subir las escaleras de regreso a su clase sin haber comprado nada.

Entró a 1º-F pero no encontró a su hija por ninguna parte. Echó un vistazo rápido a todos los pupitres y se percató de que la hija de Shampoo y Mousse se encontraba allí.

Vestí el uniforme escolar del instituto y sus dos moñitos y gafas alargadas le daban un aire mucho más infantil.

Clavó su verdosa mirada en Akane y esbozó una sonrisa en sus finos labios. A continuación se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ella:

- Creo que no encontrarás a Mayumi hasta que finalice el recreo… tenía pendiente un trabajito.

- ¿Qué trabajillo?

La china sonrió y sacó su lengua pícaramente guiñándole un ojo, seguidamente le entregó una lata de refresco y guiñando pícaramente uno de sus ojos se retiró hasta su asiento de nuevo.

- Gra… gracias! - musitó Akane un poco desconcertada.

Y como bien dijo la joven, la chica no apareció hasta finalizado el descanso.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Akane con curiosidad.

Mayumi se atusó su larga trenza y suspiró:

- Oh nada… tenía que hablar con el profesor de educación física para los entrenamientos de atletismo que tenemos que realizar dentro de un mes.

Al finalizar la jornada escolar todos marcharon hacia sus respectivas casas.

Al llegar al Dojo Saotome-Tendo ambas adolescentes se desclazaron y penetraron a su interior.

Ranma entrenaba en el jardín dando golpes al aire. A pesar de que ya había superado los 30 años conservaba un cuerpo joven, musculado y bien torneado que a la joven Akane le recordó a las películas de artes marciales del estilo de Bruce Lee. No puso evitar sonrojarse un poco.

El hombre la miró con sus penetrantes ojos azul cobalto y la dejó de inmediato noqueada, pero pudo reaccionar a tiempo; ella sabía perfectamente que toda esta situación le estaba afectando. Aquella noche, por muy extraño que parezca durmió muy tranquila.

Al día siguiente volvió al instituto Furinkan, y como pasó al día anterior, Mayumi volvió a desaparecer en el recreo, cosa que hizo sospechar a Akane de que algo pasaba. La muchacha estaba convencida de que la hija de Shampoo sabía algo, pues la reacción del día anterior y esa sonrisa tan cómplice no podían significar nada de nada. Pero prefirió no indagar, tampoco iba a espiar a su propia hija.

A la salida del centro a la joven de la larga trenza se la veía un poco cansada, bostezaba sin parar y suspiraba pesadamente.

- ¡Qué rollo de clases! - exclamó apesadumbrada.- Tengo ganas de que lleguen las vacaciones.

Satoshi las alcanzó tras una corta carrera. Llevaba el uniforme del instituto y la pala de okonomiyakis colgada a su espalda. Tomó a Mayumi y le susurró al oido en tono confidencial, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que los oidos de Akane no lo percibiera.

- Nadie habrá visto… cierto video verdad?

- No, tranquilo, está todo bajo control, lo escondí en mi habitación y no hay más copias.

Ambos se miraron un poco entrecortados y torcieron su labio, sin embargo al momento recordaron que Akane iba con ellos y cambiaron su comportamiento totalmente.

- Bueno… espero que me pases los apuntes de biología pronto.- comentó el chico.

- Ja! - respondió Mayumi.- Si no te durmieras en clase los tendrías.

- Que yo… que? Eso ni lo pienses! Si no los tengo es que ese día no pude ir.

- Claro… como te quedaste durmiendo en casita...

- Eres lo peor! Antipática!

- Mira quien fue a hablar! Mister simpatía del año.

La pareja frunció el ceño y el joven se alejó saltando los tejados del vecindario.

- Que tonto! - terminó la chica de largos cabellos.

Sin embargo Akane lo miraba divertidamente, pues le recordaba a su relación con Ranma; pero estaba intrigada en el contenido de la cinta de vídeo famosa…

Una niña de aproximadamente unos ocho años se les cruzó justo por delante, chocando inevitablemente con las dos adolescentes y cayó al suelo. Un quejido salió de su garganta.

- Oh! ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Akane ayudándola a levantarse.

- No es nada.- respondió secamente impidiendo que la chica la ayudara.

Era una niña un tanto extraña. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, tersa y suave. Sus cabellos eran negros como el ébano, largos hasta su cintura y muy lacios, su cabeza la cubría una pamela de color negro con una flor también del mismo tono. Su mirada azul pálido, gélida como un pedazo de hielo la enmarcaban unos ojos largos y rasgados. Sus labios, pequeños pero gruesos eran bastante rojos, un pigmento natural de la piel. Un vestido con encajes, todo de color negro no hacía tan visible su extrema delgadez. Era totalmente como una muñeca de porcelana antigua. En sus manos llevaba una cinta de gimnasia rítmica del monocromático negro, doblada cuidadosamente.

- Kuromi, tu por aquí? - musitó chistosa Mayumi.- ¿Vas a conjurar como Lord Voldemord de Harry Potter?

Por lo que se ve a la niña no le hizo ninguna gracia ese comentario y apretó sus labios clavando la mirada en la adolescente.

- ¡¡¡TE VOY A PONER DOS VELAS NEGRAS! ¡¡TE VAS A ENTERAR! - exclamó furiosa antes de irse corriendo.

Akane quedó tan perpleja que no pudo contenerse en abrir su boca y sus ojos al extremo.

- ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco? - preguntó un poco indignada.

- Jajjaa, no que va! Esa niña nos trae de cabeza a todos!

- Pero… quien es exactamente?

- Su nombre completo es Kuromi Gosonkugi… creo que te haces una idea con ese apellido y mirando un poco su aspecto físico de quien puede ser hija.

La chica se quedó más perpleja aún. Gosonkugi era su antiguo compañero de colegio, aquel chico solitario que le encantaba todo caso paranormal.

- Si Gosonkugi es su padre… - comenzó Akane.- .. Su madre no será Kagome?

- ¿Qué Kagome?

- La fantasma por la que él se sentía atraido.

Mayumi negó con la cabeza y le hizo fijarse un poco más en su aspecto físico.

- Su pelo lacio y negro… - empezó a enumerar la joven Tendo.- su vestido negro… esa mirada tan rasgada y fría… su cinta de gimnasi… oh!

- Exacto!.- la interrumpió la chica.- Si hasta en el fondo somos familia lejana…

- ¿pero como pueden… Gosonkugi y Kodachi…?

- Misterios de la vida! - resopló resignada.

Ambas caminaron pausadamente hasta llegar a la puerta del Dojo Saotome-Tendo. Justo a la entrada pudieron ver a una mujer salir de la vivienda bastante sonriente. Su rostro era agradable, con algunas leves arrugas marcadas en las mejillas que se acentuaban más con su perenne sonrisa. Tenía el cabello castaño, bastante largo y recogido en un moño.

- Buenas tardes Mayumi y Akane.- dijo sin dejar de sonreir.- He venido a dejarle unas cosas a tu madre… hasta luego!

la mujer desapareció tras la esquina.

- ¿Kasumi? - se preguntó la joven de cortos cabellos un poco atónita.

- Tía Kasumi siempre igual… vive tan feliz… - continuó Mayumi.

Sin saber como la habría podido reconocer las dos chicas se adentraron en el Dojo. La joven de la larga trenza se fue a tomar un baño y dejó a su jovencísima y futura madre en el salón. Allí Ranma montaba una especie de puzzle mientras que Akane tejía una especie de bufanda. Digamos especie porque parecía más cualquier otra cosa que la supuesta bufanda. Sin embargo se la veía tan entusiasmada que no se atrevió a interrumpirla.

La adolescente suspiró y miró al techo de la estancia, acurrucada en la mesa sin darle demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza.

- Hoy es martes… - pensó.- El viernes por la noche ya tendré que regresar… - Hizo una breve pausa mental durante unos breves segundos y por un momento sintió una curiosidad suprema por saber como habían evolucionado todos sus amigos. Aunque ya había visto a muchos todavía le quedaba algo pendiente.

- Cariño.- dijo la adulta Akane dejando la bufanda a un lado.- Mañana tenemos invitados para cenar.

El hombre levantó la vista satisfecho de conocer la respuesta.

- Tengo ganas de ver a Ryoga y a Ukyo.

Su esposa asintió contenta.

En ese momento a la muchacha le dio un vuelco el corazón, sus mejores amigos! Los iba a volver a ver y se sentía distinta al as otras veces, quizás porque se trataba de alguien especial.

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora:** El capítulo 7 terminado! Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mi fic! Quiero dar las gracias especiales a Pablo, que tanto me apoya! Muchas graciaass! Y también a todos! Muchos besos!


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Reflejo del futuro **

Escrito por Lucy chan

**Capitulo 8: ¡Sorpresa!**

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió como de costumbre. Tanto Mayumi como Akane marcharon hacia el instituto Furinkan y, una vez más, la joven de larga trenza azulada se perdió en la hora del descanso.

La chica suspiró sentada ne su pupitre, otra vez sola. Le resultaba extraño esas escapadas pero seguí sin entender cual era el motivo.

Ling se levantó de su asiento después de echarle una mirada fugaz a Akane. Con una sonrisa se acercó a ella:

- Estas extrañada por las misteriosas desapariciones de Mayu chan, verdad? - dijo muy convencida.

La muchacha no pudo negar lo obvio, se sentía profundamente intrigada pero no quería ser una chismosa y cotilla.

- Solo te digo.- continuó la china.- que si ves cierto video sabrás la respuesta.

Una pícara sonrisa apreció en su rostro. A Akane le desconcertó… ¡Cuánto misterio había con la dichosa cinta, caray! Aún así no quería entrometerse en la vida de su futura hija.

- Yo estaba allí cuando Hiroshi la rodó jeje… créeme, vale la pena verlo.

La joven se fue a retirar a su asiento cuando Akane al detuvo.

- Tu eres la hija de Shampoo y Mousse, verdad?

- Si.- contestó girándose y prestándole atención a la muchacha.

- Como es que… ya sabes… en fin…

- ¿Cómo se enamoraron y llegaron a casarse?

Akane asintió curiosa.

- Bueno, no se mucho de la vida de mis padres pero debo decir que todo aquello se remonta a cuando mi madre descubrió el romance de los padres de Mayumi. Ella estaba enamorada de Ranma por no se que ley de las amazonas (sinceramente no me han inculcado ese tema como se lo hicieron a ella) y ese descubrimiento le hizo entender a mi madre que no era para ella, no era le destino pese a todo lo que había hecho para conseguirle. Eso y la gran entrada en escena de mi padre hicieron que al final ambos se comprometieran.

Akane escuchó la historia muy atenta y asintió sorprendida hasta que sonó la campana del final del descanso. Todos volvieron a sus asientos rápidamente aguardando la llegada del profesor. Justo antes Mayumi entró como una bala por la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La muchacha de cortos cabello son se atrevió a preguntarle, sin embargo sentía cada vez mas un curiosidad extrema por el famoso video.

A la salida del instituto las dos chicas salieron tranquilamente de regreso al Dojo cuando una pala de okonomiyakis se cruzo en su camino.

- Satoshi idiota! - gritó furiosa Mayumi.- Como me vuelvas a pegar otro susto así…

- ¿Qué me harás? - contestó creídamente. 

- ¡¡¡Esta noche te reto!

- Ah es verdad que hay cena esta noche en tu casa… hmmmm… no se si ir…

- Bah! Pues no vengas… quien querría compartir mesa con un tonto como tú?

- Jajajajaa… pues más de una!

- ¿¿Más de una que? ¿Rana? ¿¿Gallina?

El chico torció el labio y frunció el ceño, arrugando un poco el pañuelo amarillo idéntico al de su padre.

- En fin, ya nos veremos… chao! - el muchacho desapareció entre los tejados con ágiles saltos.

- Que tonto… - musitó la chica entre risas de satisfacción al creer haberle vencido.

Akane miró a su futura hija un poco recelosa. La curiosidad le empezó a picar de forma extrema sobre aquel video. Podría haberle pedido a Mayumi que se lo enseñara, sin embargo algo le decía que desistiera de aquello, pues si no se lo había comentado antes la negativa ahora sería rotunda.

Llegaron al Dojo Saotome-Tendo justo a tiempo, todavía no habían venido los invitados. La adulta Akane se encontraba en la cocina preparando cosas junto con Ranma quien le ayudaba siempre que venía alguien a cenar, según él "por si acaso".

La mujer tropezó y un vaso de agua fria fue a parar justo encima de su esposo, empapándolo por completo.

- Oh! - exclamó la joven de cortos cabellos.- No… no se ha…

- …Transformado? - continuó Ranma secándose con una toalla viendo la extrema sorpresa de la muchacha.

Akane asintió con la cabeza, anonadada.- Al final pudiste curarte! ¿Cuándo fue?

- Digamos que tuvimos un inesperado regalo de bodas.- contestó el hombre.

- Cuando celebramos (al fin) nuestra boda.- musitó la adulta de cabello azulado.- Recibimos un pequeño barril con agua de Jusenkyo. Filtrando ciertos tipos de manantiales se logró la mezcla idónea para la curación de todos los afectados. Cuando llegó se formó un revuelo tremendo entre todos. Pero Kasumi se apropió del barril, nadie le negó ni forzó nada, ya sabes como es ella; así que lo repartió todo equitativamente entre los afectados, curando así a todos.

- Oh… así que todos se curaron al fin…- se quedó un rato pensativa.

- Si… je je- rió Ranma.- Y desde ese día P-chan no volvió a aparecer… que curioso.

- Aja… supongo que el pobre re hizo su vida, no se…no le he vuelto a ver desde hace casi unos dieciocho años.

- Je… cosas de la vida, cariño.

- Bueno! - cortó Akane.- Tengo que terminar de preparar la cena! Que Ryoga, Ukyo y Satoshi estarán a punto de llegar.

- Ya… y hablando de Satoshi… donde está Mayumi?

- Hey! - gritó pareciendo por la puerta con una toalla en la mano.- Estaba duchándome! Y no tengo nada que ver con ese niño mimado con pala. ¿Queda claro?

El matrimonio sonrió, pero le dio la razón.

El timbre de la entrada sonó y Ranma se apresuró en abrir la puerta. La joven del pasado se quedó tras la puerta mirando de reojo. Cuando al fin se abrió descubrió a una pareja junto con Satoshi, sin embargo el chico de la trenza tapaba de forma que impedia ver a los invitados.

- Tenemos estos días una invtada especial.- musitó Ranma.- Pasad los tres.

La chica se escondió en la cocina junto con su alter ego y escuchó una voz femenina y otra masculina.

- No te van a morder, puedes salir.- le comentó la adulta.

- Ya pero…

- No pasa nada, ya te has encontrado con muchos otros amigos del pasado. Se que tanto Ryoga como Ukyo son unas personas muy queridas por ti. Tranquila, yo te acompaño. Ah! Y de paso me ayudas a llevar la bandeja con la tetera.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la cocina en dirección al salón. La adulta tomó al bandeja y la colocó encima de la mesa.

- Veréis.- explicó ella.- Estos días tenemos una invitada especial… creo que no hará falta que os la presente.

La adolescente salió de su escondite y entró a la sala. El matrimonio se giró para verla.

- Akane! - exclamaron ambos a la vez.

Al fin la muchacha pudo verles con claridad. Él era Ryoga; sus facciones eran más marcadas, como le sucedió a Ranma y llevaba una bien recortada perilla. Su pelo negro azabache caía por su frente encima de su clásico pañuelo amarillo anudado.

La mujer era Ukyo; la reconoció por sus ojos azul marino intensos, lo que más llamaba la atención. Había llevado bien el paso de los años, su cabello era muchísimo más corto, graciosas mechas caían por su nuca y ya no llevaba su larga melena castaña. Su forma de vestir también había variado, llevaba puesta una falda de tubo que le llevaba hasta mitad de la pierna y una camisa beige. 

- Eres Akane Tendo, verdad? Te hubiera reconocido enseguida! - exclamó Ryoga.

- Es una laaaargaaaaa historia… - dijo Akane y comenzó a narra todo lo que había sucedido para llegar hasta aquel momento.

- La culpa siempre es de Ranma… - comentó Ukyo burlona.

- Hey! Vale ya! - se defendió.

- Reconócelo, siempre metes la pata en todo. Que poco fino… - continuó su esposa un poco sarcástica.

- ¿Cuántos días te quedan de estar aquí?

- A ver… si hoy es miércoles y me marcho el viernes.. dos dias.

- Caray! - siguió la señora Hibiki.- Con todo lo que nos ha pasado en esta vida (que no son pocas cosas) esta visita inesperada no me resulta tan extraña.

- Hombre… - vaciló el hombre de la trenza.- Dos Akanes juntas en la misma habitación es para temblar del horror.

- ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? - se enfurecieron ambas.

Al final todos acabaron riendo y comentando. La joven miraba a los dos matrimonios y no le desagradaba en absoluto ese futuro, al contrario, era lo que siempre había deseado. Se sintió feliz.

Se retiró de la estancia para dejarles cierta intimidad, que pudieran hablar de sus cosas, a ella no le interesaba, prefería esperar. EN un momento le vino a la cabeza el video. Miró a todos los lados y pensó:

- Bien, ahora que ni Mayumi ni Satoshi están podré subir a su habitación y buscar le video.

Las ansias chismosas de Akane se multiplicaron por mil, cosa que jamás antes le había sucedido. Puede que fuera el cambio temporal, pero sus sensores cotillas se dispararon hasta extremos inalcanzables. Esas escapaditas todos los recreos y los comentarios de Ling, la hija de Shampoo y Mousse le hicieron pensar mucho en aquel video, todo el misterio que le rodeaba.

- No está bien lo que hago… - se dijo para si misma. Pero y había subido las escaleras cuando lo pensó y ya era demasiado tarde. 

- A ver… creo que lo escondió en su habitación…

Se acercó hasta la puerta de la estancia. De ella colgaba el mismo patito de madera que en su día revestía dicha puerta. Pero ponía el nombre de su hija en vez del de ella.

Con extrema delicadeza (y después de cerciorase de que nadie la miraba) giró el picaporte muy lentamente. La habitación estaba a oscuras así que encendió al luz, miró hacia el frente y…

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! - un grito ahogado se profundizó en la garganta de Akane al descubrir lo que había en la habitación.

Mayumi se encontraba en la cama, solo la sábana cubría su total desnudez. Bajo de ella había una especie de bulto. AL girarse se descubrió a Satoshi, también desnudo y cubierto por la muchacha de larga trenza y la sábana.

- Ahhh… po.. podemos explicarlo! - musitó la adolescente totalmente ruborizada y tapándose con lo que podía para disimular la evidencia.

- Yo… yo… - Akane se vio incapaz de decir absolutamente nada.- Yo… me voy… y tal.. y eso… ya… ya… eso… hasta luego!

Cerró al puerta de golpe y bajó corriendo las escaleras, salió de la casa y en la calle gritó.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - dijo Ukyo.

- Hmmm… seguramente algo horrible…- continuó Ranma.

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora:** Uy uy uy… cuantas cosas pasan en este capitulo! Jejeje! Gracias Pablo por ayudarme en decidir que hacer con la parejita in-fragantti jajjajaaa! Eres le mejor y por eso te dedico el fic! También a Ane y Jordi que siguen mis fanfiction muchísimo! Muchas gracias! A ver que tal el próximo capitulo.. uyuyuy… Akane… jeje que ha visto truncada su inocencia visual. Si es que esta juventud… (vaya! Como estoy de onomatopéyica en estas notas juas juas)


	9. Chapter 9

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Reflejo del futuro **

Escrito por Lucy chan

**Capitulo 9: Grabaciones y relaciones**

Después de gritar durante un largo periodo de tiempo y respirar profundamente volvió más relajada al Dojo.

En ese momento tanto Mayumi como Satoshi bajaban a buscarla.

- Tenemos que hablar contigo.- dijo la chica tomándola del brazo y llevándola hacia arriba.

La condujeron hasta la habitación de la muchacha. La cama estaba completamente hecha y todo en su sitio, parecía que no había sucedido nada dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes. Akane se sentó en la silla del escritorio pues le daba un poco de reparo hacerlo sobre aquella cama que… a saber que había pasado en ella.

La pareja por el contrario si que se sentó allí, uno al lado del otro y cogidos de la mano.

- Satoshi y yo estamos saliendo en secreto desde hace año y medio.- dijo la chica un poco ruborizada.

- ¿Y por qué en secreto?

- Verás todo se remonta a nuestra infancia cuando nuestro abuelos, para seguir con la tradición, nos prometieron a Satoshi y a mi en matrimonio. Por supuesto que nuestros padres se negaron, pero el abuelo Soun y el abuelo Genma no les hicieron ni caso. Continuaron en sus trece. Pasados los años, ya en la adolescencia surgió un sentimiento muy fuerte entre ambo; pero para no seguir con la gracia decidimos ocultarlo y… bueno ahora va todo como una especie de juego, je, je..

- Ah… - Akane se quedó un poco parada, sin embargo le venía a la mente la explicación de la ausencia de Mayumi en los recreos del colegio y… decidió no pensar cosas peores .- ¿Y el misterioso video?

- ¿Qué video? - preguntó Satoshi intrigado.

- El famoso video de Nochevieja, ya te lo expliqué. Al final Hiroshi me lo dio.

- Ah…

- Emmm…- Akane interrumpió.- ¿Y que contenía aquel famoso video?

- Es un poco largo de explicar pero básicamente puedo decir que yo estaba medio borracha y empecé a besar a Satoshi locamente. Hiroshi estaba con su cámara (parece un seven eleven, a punto las 24 horas, los 365 días al año) y nos grabó para chantajearme. Pero no hay problema tengo el video a buen recaudo.

En ese mismo momento en el salón:

- Cariño.- dijo Ranma con una videocasete en su mano.- He encontrado esto tirado por ahí.

- Ah.- dijo Akane un tanto desconcertada.- Pues ponlo a ver que es…

El hombre se dirigió hacia el video e introdujo la cinta en el aparato. Los dos matrimonios se dispusieron frente a la televisión a la espera de las primeras imágenes.

Una música tintineante comenzó a sonar mientras que algunas tomas borrosas empezaban a vislumbrarse. "ESPECIAL DE PRIMAVERA" ponía en letras grandes.

Un parque apareció. Era de noche e incontables lamparillas de papel alumbraban los recios troncos y ramas desnudas de los árboles. Todo aquello parecía bastante animado; muchos jóvenes se reunían en aquel sitio y miles de risas llenaban el vacío de la noche.

La cámara apuntó a un grupo de adolescentes que se encontraban bajo un gran árbol, sentados en un banco de madera reían y charlaban con varias botellas de bebidas alcohólicas en sus manos. La cámara comenzó a acercarse hasta obtener un plano general del grupo. Podía distinguirse claramente a Ling, dos chicas y tres chicos desconocidos y por último a Satoshi y a Mayumi.

Fue en ese momento cuando los matrimonios Saotome-Tendo y Hibiki.Kuonji pusieron su mayor interés en aquella grabación.

Se notaba claramente que Mayumi estaba completamente ebria (el caso es que todos estaban algo "contentos") bebían y reian sin parar.

Una de las chicas miró su reloj, se sorprendió, y acto seguido les comunicó a los demás que debía marcharse. Así, todo el grupo de desconocidos abandonó a los pocos minutos el banco.

Ling torció su labio y bostezó. Miró a sus dos amigos y se despidió de ellos, marchándose también del lugar y dejándolos a solas.

En un momento, la muchacha de larga trenza azulada se levantó de su asiento y estiró los brazos. Miro hacia atrás y vio a Satoshi. Estaba con la mirada fija en ella. Mayumi sonrió, dio media vuelta y se colocó frente al chico.

- Te quiero.- le dijo él mientras le empezaba a besar el cuello.

- Yo también te quiero… siempre te he querido… y siempre te querré - contestó ella.

Comenzaron a besarse. Al principio muy tiernamente, relentizando cada segundo… cada fracción de tiempo… la dulzura se intensificó, sin embargo el apasionamiento también. Satoshi deslizó su mano por la espalda de Mayumi, despojándola de su chaqueta. La muchacha desabrochó la camisa del chico… el joven continuó bajando su mano hasta debajo de su falda y…

- ¡¡BASTA! Ya es suficiente! - vociferó una muy ruborizada y acalorada Mayumi apagando la televisión de golpe.

Los dos matrimonios estaban sin habla y tardaron en reaccionar.

- Así que estaba en un lugar seguro… - musitó Satoshi con tono de ironía.

La joven de larga trenza estaba totalmente abochornada por lo que sus padres y los de su novio habían visto. Una autentica "pillada in fragantti" y eso a ambos les sentó fatal. Querían esconderse donde fuera, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Por su parte la joven Akane estaba en la puerta de entrada al salón, totalmente sonrojada y sin haberse recuperando de todas esas cosas tan subidas de tono que había visto durante esa noche. No estaba acostumbrada ni a ver la más mínima muestra de… nada!

- Entonces… - dijo Ukyo rompiendo el silencio.- Vosotros dos estais..?

- S… si mamá… - dijo Satoshi ruborizado al máximo y mirando al suelo.

otra vez surgió el silencio incómodo que tanto fastidiaba cualquier situación, solo se escuchaban los grillos del jardín.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis… en fin.. juntos? - preguntó Ryoga con el máximo tacto posible.

- Dos años y pico… - contestó el chico otra vez.

- ¿Por qué nos lo ocultasteis? - prosiguió la señora Tendo.

- Teníamos miedo.- dijo Mayumi mirándola a los ojos un poco cortada.- lso abuelos nos "prometieron" de pequeños y siempre nos han dado la lata ocn el tema. Sin embargo vosotros habéis sido todo lo contrario; diciéndonos que no podía ser y negándolo todo el tiempo. Hace unos años surgió el amor y ya no pudimos frenarlo, pero decidimos mantenerlo en secreto por su acaso…

- Pues no lo ocultéis más… - musitó Ukyo.- Vivid libremente… eso sí… usad protección!

Los dos jóvenes ya no sabían si su cabeza era un tomate o una locomotora al rojo a punto de estallar. De hecho es que ese comentario fue todo un golpe que les dejó K.O.

- Protección frente a los abuelos.- prosiguió al mujer.- Ya sabéis como son y creo que tendréis que decírselo poco a poco u os organizarán la boda mañana mismo.

Ukyo miró a Ranma y Akane y ambos dirigieron sus miradas a otro punto, intentado disimular al mismo tiempo que los jóvenes se tranquilizaban al escuchar el resto de la explicación.

- ¿¿¿TE HAS ACOSTADO CON MI HIJAAAA? - el aura de Ranma comenzó a brotar como al viejo Tendo en sus buenos tiempos y daba un aspecto realmente temible

- Directo al grano, cariño… - prosguió su esposa pasivamente. Parecía que en el fondo no le importaba en absoluto la situación.

- Yo… yooo… - e pobre Satoshi estaba muy asustado.

- En fin.- interrumpió Ryoga.- creo que es el momento de marcharnos ya. Muchísimas gracias por esta velada tan…. Euuu… entretenida.

Todos se despidieron, incluida la joven Tendo que le pareció estar un poco excluida. Miró a sus amigos por última vez y pensó que hacían una pareja excelente.

Después de recoger todos se fueron a dormir. Mayumi se guardó de dar cualquier tipo de explicación y escondió la cinta de video al fondo de su armario.

Al día siguiente la mañana parecía tranquila en el dojo. Todos desayunaron tranquilamente frente a la mesa del salón, sin comentarios acerca de la noche anterior. 

- Creo que hoy me quedaré en casa y no iré al instituto contigo.- dijo Akane a su futura hija.- No me apetece estar con Kuno al cuadrado (puesto que ahora la locura se ha multiplicado por dos con el padre y el hijo al frente de la dirección del instituto) Además mañana ya regreso a mi tiempo y quiero prepararme.

La muchacha de larga trenza asintió y, al terminar el desayuno se marchó a clase en silencio.

La señora Saotome-Tendo recogió los platos y marchó hacia la cocina. Por su parte, Ranma se marchó a la calle.

- ¿A donde ve Ranma? - pregunto la adolescente Akane a su alter ego.

- El negocio de los dojos está en declive, ya no es lo mismo que hace veinte años aún así, no comprendo como papa nos pudo sacar adelante a todos con los ingresos estando todo el día en casa. En fin, la vida ha cambiado y se necesitan cosas nuevas. Ranma y Ryoga montaron un pequeño negocio a medias sobre artes marciales donde imparten cursos (se usa nuestro gimnasio cuando se hacen las prácticas o competiciones) y está bastante bien todo.

Pasó la mañana en la casa, la recorrió de arriba abajo y le pidió e la adulta que le contara algunas cosas que habían sucedido, así como un álbum de fotos de Mayumi cuando era pequeña. Se la veía realmente adorable.

- ¿hay alguien? - preguntó una voz femenina a media mañana, mientras la muchacha veía la televisión.

En el salón apareció una mujer, de talla mediana y muy elegante. Tenía el cabello castaño, recogido en un moño. Vestía un traje de chaqueta de Armani, color azul oscuro, con una falda de tubo a la altura de media pierna. En sus ojos unas gafas de sol bastante grandes le cubrían la mirada. La chica la reconoció al instante.

- ¡¡Nabiki!

- Akane? - dijo extrañada quitándose las gafas.- ¿Te has hecho un llifting? Te encuentro mucho más joven.

- Hermana! - la otra Akane apareció.

- ¿¿Dos? ¡Os han clonado como a la oveja?

- Es una larga historia…

- Tengo tiempo. - musitó tranquilamente mirando su reloj de pulsera dorado.- Hasta que salga Yamato del colegio no hay prisa.

Explicaron a Nabiki todo lo que había sucedido en el gran lío temporal y la mujer se quedó algo sorprendida.

- Vaya, es un tanto… errr… impresionante.

- Antes has dicho el nombre de Yamato.- musitó al joven Akane.- Creía que solo tenías un hijo, Hiroshi.

- Ah! Ya has conocido a mi primogénito? - dijo la mujer.- Tiene olfato para los negocios, igual que su madre.

- Ya veo… - la chica de cortos cabellos azules recordó el chantaje a Mayumi.

- Olfato… - continuó la adulta Akane con ironía.- Aquí donde la ves entró como contable en una empresa y al cabo de dos años les estafó catorce millones de yens!

- ¿¿¿Queee? Eso hiciste - la joven se quedó totalmente perpleja. No sospechaba que su hermana pudiera haber llegado a tanto.

- Bueno… si, lo hice. Pero gracias a mi cara bonita y algunas amistades influyentes (sobretodo por parte de Kuno y su familia) conseguí salir impune. Luego me casé con él. El amor simplemente surgió.

- En fin…

- Respecto a Yamato.- continuó la mediana de los Tendo.- Bueno, tengo tres hijos.- Hiroshi de once años, creo que ya lo conoces.- Susuko de nueve; ahora le ha dado la manía de perseguir a sus compañeras con una cámara de fotos para luego hacer negocio entre los chicos… y Yamato, de cinco años.

A la joven Akane le vino a la mente la imagen de tren híbridos de Kuno y Nabiki a tamaño reducido, arqueó una ceja con una expresión indescifrable.

- Bueno.- prosiguió la mujer mirando su reloj.- Tengo que irme… creo que me pasaré por la sucursal antes de ir a recoger a mi hijo.

- ¿Qué sucursal? - preguntó la adolescente.

- Ah… después del suceso del juicio me ofrecieron trabajo en una compañía española que abrió sucursal en Japón, Telefónica se llama. Decían que yo era la candidata ideal para re organizar los planes financieros y tarifas a cobrar.

La señora Kuno-Tendo marchó después de despedirse cordialmente y desearle a la viajera temporal muchísima suerte.

Las horas pasaron y pronto volvieron a casa Ranma y Mayumi. A esta última se le veía bastante alegre y feliz, pese a todo lo que sucedió al noche anterior.

Aquella tarde todo estaba inusualmente tranquilo. El matrimonio Saotome-Tendo salió un momento a comprar unas cosas. La joven de cortos cabellos se decidió a tomar un baño y relajarse un poco. Habían sucedido tantas cosas que estaba algo nerviosa, aunque era extraño que no pasaran cosas raras en la animada Nerima.

Al salir del baño la casa estaba en un silencio total, pensó que Mayumi había salido un segundo. Dobló el pasillo y escuchó unas risas, reconoció enseguida la voz de su hija.

Akane asomó la cabeza disimuladamente por la abertura del salón y vio desde la rendija a Mayumi acompañada de Satoshi. La pareja se besaba y abrazaba constantemente, lo que provocó que la futura madre sin pode remediarlo, se sonrojara.

- Ahhh… esta juventud…- dijo una voz masculina a su espalda.- Ojalá Ranma y Akane hubieran sido tan claros con sus sentimientos desde le primer momento.

- Pasarán los años y el amor de los jóvenes nunca cambiará.- prosiguió otra voz de hombre.

Akane se exaltó, pensaba que estaba sola. En seguida se giró y descubrió a… Genma y su padre Soun!

- Ah! - un grito de sorpresa se ensordeció en su gargnta.

A ambos se les veía mucho mas mayores. Rondarían casi los setenta años. El cabello de Soun era totalmente cano, casi albino y recogido en una coleta. Su pequeño bigote color nieve seguía como de costumbre, bien recortado y perfilado.

Genma seguía manteniendo el mismo look de toda la vida. Kimono de lucha y pañuelo anudado a la cabeza ocultando su calvicie. Tras sus gafas ocultaba arrugas claramente marcadas por el paso de los años.

El trío se quedó mirándose mutuamente un buen rato.

- Akane… mi hija.. que joven estás! - exclamó Soun

En ese preciso instante la adulta hija apareció en escena. Acababa de llegar de la compra junto con su esposo Ranma.

- Ay… que me da.. - musitó el viejo Tendo temblando.

Al momento cayó desmayado al suelo junto al inmutable Genma que parecía no darle importancia a lo que había pasado.

Cuando el viejo cabeza de familia de los Tendo abrió los ojos se encontró rodeado de muchas caras conocidas que le miraban preocupado.

- Papa.- musitó la adulta Akane abanicándole.- Deberías vigilar tus nervios.

- Ay… - prosiguió Ranma pegándole con el periódico a su padre en la cabeza.- Y este tonto solamente se ha quedado mirando.

- Insultas a tu anciano padre! No tienes consideración!

- Ay abuelos, por favor, avisad cuando queráis venir a vernos, no lo hagáis tan de sopresa.

- Ahhhhh… hijos míos.- se alzó Soun muy emocionado y al borde del llanto.- Si supierais lo que he visto…a Satoshi y nuestra pequeña Mayumi en actitud romántica…

- No nos cuentas nada nuevo… -dijeron todos a la vez un poco irónicos.

- Ah…

Hubo unos breves minutos de silencio y se escuchó el tintineo la campanita de decoración mecida por la brisa. Por enésima vez volvieron a explicar toda la historia de cómo la adolescente Akane había viajado en el tiempo.

- Ranma! - gruñó Genma encolerizado.- Tú tienes la culpa de todo! Como siempre!

- Hey! ¿¿Quieres parar? - contestó molesto.- SI el maestro Hapossai no hubiera dejado ese estúpido espejo por ahí tirado no hubiera pasado nada!

- Por cierto.- interrumpió Akane.- ¿Y el maestro? No le he visto en todo estw tiempo. ¿Sigue vivo?

- Por desgracia… - suspiraron resignados los dos ancianos.- Ese hombre no se muere ni a cañonazos. Al menos encontramos la forma de que no nos siguiera a todas partes..

- ¿Y como lo conseguís?

- Verás… es muy sencillo… - dijo Soun.- Se trata de la técnica del tigre agonizante.

- ¿Y en que consiste? - El nombre era bastante espectacular, pensó ella.

- Laxantes - dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Descubrimos que echándole un bote entero de laxate (de casi medio kilo) en la sopa, lo dejaba inhabilitado para salir de casa durante unas horitas. Así que cada vez que queremos ir a algún sitio utilizamos

Una enorme gota de sudor recorrió la frente de la chica.

- Y quien no… - susurró atónita.

La tarde empezó a caer en el dojo, los dos cabezas de familia de la escuela Saotome-Tendo se marcharon a su casa y todo volvió a la relativa calma. 

Cuando todos fueron a acostarse, la adolescente de cortos cabellos se quedó en el salón y apareció una figura familiar en el jardín.

- Akane.- dijo Cologne saliendo de entre las sombras.- Solo quiero recordarte que mañana es el día de tu regreso.

La chica asintió.

- A medianoche en el parque de los columpios.- musitó antes de retirarse furtivamente.

La muchacha torció el labio. Quería regresar a su época, pero a su vez estaba bastante a gusto con todo lo que había descubierto sobre su futuro. Sin embargo sabía perfectamente que este no era su sitio; ella pertenecía a otra época y le quedaba mucha vida por delante, muchas cosas tenían que suceder y quería vivirlo al máximo.

- Por fin podré volver a mi tiempo!

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: Después de una época un poco mala (que me dejó el capítulo 9 a mitad) por fin he podido terminarlo O Gracias pro vuestra paciencia! Quiero dedicar este capitulo a Pablo, por estar ahí siempre (y sobretodo por todas las cositas que me pasa… jejeje es coña ;-) ya sabes que eres el mejor!) Por todos sus ánimos y esperas de que acabara los capítulos UUUUUUU tiempo al tiempo (como siempre le digo) jeee


	10. Chapter 10

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Reflejo del futuro **

Escrito por Lucy chan

**Capitulo 10: De vuelta**

La mañana era bastante apacible, Akane se despertó bastante temprano, cerciorándose que esa misma noche ya tendría que regresar a su tiempo.

Hizo la cama y recogió todo lo que pudiera estar desordenado. Echó un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que sería la última mañana que despertaría allí. Todo tan cambiado a lo que ella conocía… pero sin embargo tan familiar a su vez. Suspiró y bajó a desayunar.

El salón estaba desierto, se escuchaba a la adulta Tendo silbar en la cocina. La adolescente miró el reloj de la estancia y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las nueve! Había dormido de forma realmente inusual pues acostumbraba a alzarse alrededor de las cinco y media de la mañana.

Ella notaba en su cuerpo que hacía ya casi una semana que no hacía entrenamientos; pero el viaje temporal la había dejado tan sumamente atónita que se le olvidaba todo.

Salió a dar un paseo por las calles del barrio, una de sus últimas salidas, puesto que esa misma noche regresaría a su tiempo.

Se había acostumbrado a aquel paisaje futurista y no se sentía en absoluto desplazada. Llegó hasta la puerta del U'chann, el restaurante de Ukyo (y ahora también de Ryoga y Satoshi). Las cortinas de la entrada eran distintas, mucho más nuevas y de colores diferentes.

Se trevió a entrar en él. Echó un vistazo, por dentro había cambiado bastante. Todas las mesas eran nuevas, de un color mucho más claro y las baldosas del suelo también.

En la barra se encontraba Ukyo, vestida con su uniforme típico de cocinera de okonomiyakis, con su cabello recogido en una coleta baja. La verdad es que su aspecto adulto le daba un aire muy sereno; contrastando con sus rápidas manos manejando las palas.

- Akane! - exclamó la mujer.

- Hola.- contestó la joven.- Pasaba por aquí y como esta noche regreso ya a mi tiempo quería echar un último vistazo a todo.

- Siéntate, te invito a un okonomiyaki.

Ukyo comenzó a prepararlo ante la mirada de Akane. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, solo rotos por el sonido del aceite caliente.

- Ukyo… puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro! Adelante.

- Como es que… Ryoga y tu… en fin… ya sabes…

- Ahhhh.- contestó suspirando.- Es una larga historia.. - le entregó el okonomiyaki en un plato de color azul pastel.- No creas que tu boda no causó revuelo! Todo el mundo comenzó a alterarse. Desde vuestros padres hasta Kuno, pasando por la profesora Hinako y por supuesto, Ryoga. No es novedad que te diga que mi marido estaba enamorado de ti.

- Ohh… no… n o lo sabia… - musitó bajando la vista.

- No? Vaya! Bueno, pues pilló una depresión bastante grande. No se esperaba que te hubieras declarado a Ranma tan de repente, y más estando él delante. Su supuesta semi novia Akari le dejó puesto qu eella veía que no iba a funcionar en absoluto la relación. Entró en shock durante un tiempo y se marchó de viaje. Como su sentido de la orientación es tan pésimo acabó en el patio trasero de mi casa… (sin comentarios) Lo vi tan sumamente mal que lo acogí durante un tiempo, se le veía tremendamente desfallecido. Además yo necesitaba también algo de apoyo, puesto que también fue un golpe duro para mi. Nos empezamos a hacer compañía mutua. Él me ayudaba en el restaurante y yo le daba mucha conversación y apoyo… el amor no tardó en surgir. Una bonita noche de mayo intentó declararse a mi, pero como es tan tímido al final me tocó hacerlo a mi… meses después nos casamos y… aquí seguimos.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Akane totalmente perpleja.- Es.. es.. en fin… increíble. No tengo palabras. Tampoco creí que armara tanto lío mi boda!

- De la época en la que vienes… nada de esto ha pasado aún, no?

La muchacha negó con su cabeza totalmente sonrojada

- Ni siquiera entraba en mi cabeza declararme a Ranma.

- Pues hazlo, no pares, aprovecha la ocasión.- le animó Ukyo tomándola de la mano.- Te aseguro que no cambiaría el pasado en absoluto. Descubrí en Ryoga a la persona más maravillosa de este mundo y me alegro de haberme enamorado de él. Akane… no es tan difícil declararse a él.. por favor, hazlo, lánzate… como quien salta desde un trampolín a una piscina. Solo déjate llevar por tus sentimientos…

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron. La verdad es que Akane estaba ya tan acostumbrada a que le hablaran (y verla con sus propios ojos) la vida junto a Ranma que ya no se molestaba en insultar a su prometido con el único fin de ocultar sus sentimientos. Simplemente porque estaban más visibles que otra cosa.

Salió del restaurante y se enfiló por la calle de nuevo. Miró su reloj y eran ya las dos y media. Las horas con Ukyo le habían parecido minutos y perdió la noción del tiempo.

- Akane! - escuchó a su espalda.

La joven se giró y se encontró con la adulta Shampoo.

- la bisabuela dice que a las once y media tienes que estar ya en el parque de los columpios para regresar a tu tiempo.

- Sha… Shampoo… tú lo sabias?

- Por supuesto, pero no quise decir nada. A Ling se le escaparon algunos comentarios y el resto, solo tuve que preguntar a la bisabuela.

- Recuerda! A las Once y media! - acto seguido la china desapareció entre los tejados.

Akane aprovechó esa media hora para pasear tranquilamente y dirigirse al instituto Furinkan a esperar a Mayumi.

Una vez allí esperó pacientemente que fueran las tres de la tarde, momento en que la jornada escolar finalizaba.

Una vez sonó el timbre todos los estudiantes salieron del centro. De lso primeros salieron la adolescente de largos cabellos azulados y Satoshi.

- Ostras! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Has venido a esperarme? . Preguntó Mayumi algo sorprendida.

- Ya que era mi último día aquí quería volver a dar un paseo por todo esto antes de regresar. He visitado toda Nerima.

- Hay que darse prisa en preparar todo, esta noche nos tendremos que despedir ya.

La muchacha se despidió de su novio con un beso en los labios y se marchó junto con su futura madre al Dojo.

Entre unas cosas y otras llegaron a la casa alrededor de las cinco de la tarde.

Después de la cena, preparada con esmero (y con pocos resultados) por la señora Tendo-Saotome, la joven Akane se vistió con su uniforme escolar, pues era la ropa con la que había venido de su tiempo y tenía que volver con la misma indumentaria.

Bajó al salón y miró a Ranma… todavía no se creía (pese al haber estado ya una semana allí) que ese hombre, aquel chico tan tozudo y tonto pudiera haberse casado con ella. Ella que tanto le amaba en secreto y que se vio recompensado. Sabía que debía cambiar su forma de pensar y abrir más su corazón a él cuando regresara.

- Son las once… creo que es momento de marcharnos.- dijo la adulta Akane.

Los cuatro salieron del Dojo, en silencio y se dirigieron al parque. La noche era tranquila y refrescaba un poco. Se escuchaban los grillos lejanamente y el sonido de las bombillas de las farolas.

Poco más de veinte minutos después llegaron al parque. Cologne, Shampoo, Mousse y Ling se encontraban allí, junto con un gran espejo de pie.

El espejo debería medir casi dos metros de alto. Sus bordes eran dorados y adornados con piedras preciosas en intrincadas circunferencia de madera tallada.

- Ya habéis llegado.- dijo la anciana.- Este es el espejo Bizantino, una variante del espejo griego que funciona solo en Luna llena. A las doce podrás cruzarlo y volver a tu tiempo. Así los túneles temporales quedarán cerrados y no habrá cambios.

- Akane.- dijo Shampoo.- Quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor por haberte casado con Ranma. Me di cuenta que realmente no era para mí, que solo me fijé en él por esa ley estúpida de las amazonas.- la china sonrió.- Simplemente él no estaba destinado a mi.

- Muchas gracias Shampoo, me alegra escuchar eso de tu boca.

- Es cierto Akane.- prosiguió Mousse agarrándole las manos.- Sin tu ayuda no me hubiera casado con la mujer de mi vida.

- Papa… - musitó Ling un poco sarcástica.- Akane está más hacia la derecha, me has cogido a mí.

Se escucharon pasos, todos se giraron y encontraron a Ryoga, Ukyo y Satoshi que llegaban apresuradamente.

- Este tonto se perdió.- dijo Ukyo señalando a su marido.

También llegaron al lugar Nabiki, Hiroshi, Kasumi , el dr.Tofu, Soun y Genma.

- Solo queríamos despedirnos - dijeron

Akane se conmovió al poder ver a toda su familia y amigos reunida, no pudo evitar que se le escaparan algunas lagrimitas.

- Ya es la hora.- dijo Cologne mirando al cielo.- La luna ya ha salido,

Miró todos emocionada, sabía perfectamente que aquello se iba a acabar, y la próxima vez que se vieran sería dentro de veinte años. Se fijó en su hija, Sayuri, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de poder tener una hija como tú… volveremos a vernos.

- Y yo de poder tener a una madre como tú.

- Hasta siempre. Muchas gracias a todos! - dijo finalmente.

Se volvió sobre si misma y se puso de cara al espejo, su luna brillaba, desprendía un color especial, una mezcla de tonalidades azul-violetáceo. La joven apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos dejándose caer hacia él…

Ella notó un torbellino que la envolvía y la arrastraba hacia un largo túnel sin final. Algunas imágenes de aquella semana pasaron por su cabeza y se desvanecieron como la niebla de la mañana al salir el sol…

Akane abrió sus ojos y notó un leve mareo, estaba aturdida. Sintió la hierba aplastada en su cara y el cuerpo un poco entumecido.

- Hmmm ¿Dónde estoy?

La muchacha se incorporó y se percató de que se encontraba en la montaña Hikawa, al oeste de Nerima. El sol se estaba poniendo sobre el recortado horizonte de casas. Lo miró cubriéndose la vista para no deslumbrarse.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? - se preguntó a si misma.- Recuerdo que estaba en casa enfada con Ranma y.. de repente me veo aquí… no se ni que hora podrá ser…

- Akane! - se escuchaba en la lejanía.

- ¿Ranma? - el corazón de la chicha comenzó a latir fuertemente.- RANMAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A los pocos minutos la silueta de su prometido comenzaba a asomarse desde el pie de la colina. Al verlo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro.

- Estábamos preocupados.- dijo él.- ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? Desde que salimos del colegio esta tarde no hemos vuelto a saber nada de ti.

- La verdad es que no lo se…me duele la cabeza.

Miró al muchacho. Su rostro suave acariciado por los últimos rayos de sol del día, su pelo cálido y oscuro, un poco alborotado.

Unas palabras comenzaron a resonar fuertemente en la mente de la joven…

- Alguien me dijo una vez… no recuerdo quien… - comenzó a narrar ella.- Que no tuviera miedo a mostrar lo que sentía de verdad, es horrible negarse a si mismo… que aprovechara la ocasión…

- A… Akane… - comenzó enrojecerse un poco.- Me… me estas asustando. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Ranma yo… ¿que me dirías si te dijera que… te quiero?

- ¿¿¿Que.. queeeeeee? ¿¿Que tu que? - de un leve sonrojo pasó directamente a parecerse a una bombilla roja de cámara oscura de revelado fotográfico.- basta ya de hacer bromas, por favor…

- Ah, no te lo crees? ¿Crees que voy de broma?

Él dudo pero asintió convencido. No podía creer que su prometida le estuviera diciendo eso seriamente, se auto convencía de que no podía ser verdad.

Akane torció su labio y tomó las mejillas del muchacho con sus manos, se puso de puntillas y le propinó un rápido, corto y fugaz beso en los labios.

Por su parte, Ranma intentó no gritar, acababa de entrar en estado de shock y ahora mismo no podía haber nada en este mundo capaz de sacarlo.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó ella.- Dimelo, por favor.

- Ahhhhbuuffasffgggg - parecía que la boca del joven había sido anestesiada pues era incapaz de articular ni de reproducir cualquier palabra.

- Quizás con otro… ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello, abrazándole y le besó tiernamente, esta vez mucho más largo. En un momento se detuvo y rompió el beso, pero se quedó a escasos 1 centímetro de su boca. Ranma buscó sus labios de nuevo y ella se echó un poco hacia atrás, evitándolos.

- ¿Entonces tomo eso como un sí? - preguntó Akane con una sonrisa.

El muchacho asintió como pudo. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba de manera sobrehumana y parecía que el corazón iba a salirse por su garganta.

Volvieron a besarse, ahora si que mucho más apasionados y dulces mientras que los últimos rayos de sol les alumbraban y dejaban paso al bello manto de l anoche que les envolvería.

- Qui.. quii.. qui… qui… quieee… quiereees… ca… caa.. casssaarrt…. - tartamudeó Ranma sin poder moverse del puro nervio.

- ¿Casarme contigo?

- Bueno… nooo…. No a… ahora… pre… precisa… precisamente… en un fu… futu… 

- En un futuro.

- S.. s… si….e… eso.

- Jjaja, tranquilo, no te pongas tan tenso que no puedes ni hablar.

Ella tomó la mejilla de su prometido.

- La respuesta es si.

La felicidad en su estado máximo se extendió en la cima de la montaña Hikawa.

- Volvamos a casa Akane. ¿Crees que debemos decírselo a nuestros padres?

- Que esperen un poco… ellos organizarán la boda enseguida y yo quiero vivir esto un poco más.

Se volvieron a abrazar y marcharon hacia el Dojo.

Akane sonrió felizmente, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado aquella semana, pero en el fondo de su mente sabía que algo le había sucedido, algo enriquecedor que le habían dado todo el valor suficiente para declararse a su prometido y casarse con él.

Los pétalos de los cerezos florecen y caen cada primavera… rosas.. eternos… varias primaveras han pasado desde aquella tarde en la montaña Hikawa, sin embargo esa tarde iba a pasar algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

- Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - se escuchó el llanto de un bebe.

- Akane… - dijo Ranma besando a su esposa, tumbada en la cama de un hospital sujetando un bebe entre sus brazos.- Hemos tenido una preciosa niña. Soy el hombre más feliz de este planeta! ¿Cómo crees que deberíamos llamarla?

- Mayumi.- dijo convencida.- No consigo recordar por qué pero quiero que nuestra hija se llama así. Es algo especial…

- Mayumi Saotome Tendo… bienvenida al mundo.

FIN 

**Notas de la autora:** Pues aquí concluye Reflejo del Futuro. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido mi fic! Ha costado peor al fin lo he conseguido! Espero que os haya gustado! Dedico este fic a mi amigo Pablo, por ser el mejor y animarme a seguir escribiéndolo! SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO! TUS FICS ESTAS GENIALES :-D A Diana por ser la mejor y aguantar mis paranoias! A Jordi por sus mails comentando cada capitulo! Muchas gracias! A Danae y Ném por publicar mi fic en El Portal, a toooooodos los que me habéis enviado mails de ánimo y en general a todos los que habéis leído mi fic: muchas gracias a todos! Besoosss o

**Premios obtenidos:**

**- Segundo premio en los premios Elportalfics 2002 a Mejor fanfic en Español**


End file.
